A Prom to Remember
by Crimson Quincy
Summary: Karakura High School's Prom is coming up. Ichigo's friends pressure him into going this year since he's a senior, because apparently he shouldn't miss it for the world. After the Winter War. IchiRuki, one-sided IchiHime/IshiHime. Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sooo... I got this idea while I was art collabing with one of my friends. I'll show you guys the picture at the end. :3 (As I figure this'll be at least a few chapters long) So obviously it's not done yet. But anyway, enjoy? This probably won't be more than a few chapters long, unless I get requests to continue it further.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

Summary: Karakura High School's Prom is coming up. Ichigo's friends pressure him into going this year since he's a senior, because apparenty he shouldn't miss it for the world. After the Winter War. Plz R&R.

--

A Prom to Remember

Chapter 1

--

Ichigo was already 18 at this time in his life, and just passed being half way done with his senior year in highschool. Like most seniors, he felt bittersweet when he thought about leaving high school and moving on with his life. It was one normality he could always go back to after something happened in Soul Society. He could see his real world friends and be reminded that he, too, is human. But moving onto college means friends splitting up most of the time, which means slowly cutting ties with them involuntarily. He knew what a few of his friends were doing with their lives, at least. Tatsuki was going into Law Enforcement, she had decided she wanted to protect people to the best of her abilities. They accepted her with open arms into the academy, estatic to have the 2nd most powerful person in the world on their side. Inoue was going into Culinary school, a place where even _her_ cooking would be appreciated. He could definitely see her own cookbook being published one day, though it would take a very special taste to enjoy it.

Keigo wanted to be comedian, but Ichigo wasn't sure how far he would get in that field. Mizuiro started getting into business, he figured it'd get him into a plentyful of jobs until he settled on what he really wanted. Chad was at a loss of what to do when someone suggested being a Fireman. He ended up really liking the idea, knowing that his body would be a good asset to them. Uryuu was planning on starting up his own line of clothes. He already had the expertise, and decided it would be beneficial to have some solid money coming in while he went to college to be a doctor. He was sure his designs were going to be an instant hit.

As for our shinigami in question, he honestly didn't know yet. He needed something flexible enough for him to go inbetween the real world and Soul Society, that he knew was true. He had even considered not doing anything in particular, but he quickly dismissed that idea. He wanted to get the most out of his life before he had to be in Soul Society 24/7. He sighed to himself at the thought, and snapped back into reality.

He was sitting at his desk in his usual seat, propped up on his elbow and looking out the window. He figured he picked up that habit from Inoue, he had been thinking to himself and daydreaming a lot lately. He just wasn't sure why. He turned his head and finally tuned in to the teacher's lecture, having ignored it all this time. What class was this again? Right, Pre-Calc. His frown deepened. He honestly didn't see how he'd be using Calculas at any point in his lifetime. Not only that, he hated it was right before lunch. He always got hungry which made him even more distracted. His leg shook impatiently waiting for the bell to ring.

Rukia looked up and over to Ichigo, hearing the desk rattle slightly. She sighed and looked back down to her sketchpad. What was it now? He seemed to be zoning out a ton lately. Usually it wasn't like Ichigo to think so much. She figured his head would've at least started smoking right about now. She snickered lightly at the thought, turning to a new piece of paper and drawing a bunny. She took out an orange marker she had and drew in his spiky hair, then used her grey one to draw smoke rising out of his ears. She smirked and returned to her back marker, making his eyes X's and a squiggle line for his mouth. Then she wrote and word bubble to the side, "I thunk too much". She giggled and looked it over. Something was missing. "Oh, I know!" She looked as if she had an epiphany and quickly drew in his slanted eyebrows.

"Kuchiki!" Her head snapped upward.

"Y-yes sensei?"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Of course, sensei!"

"Then stop talking to yourself!" He half growled, returning to the board to finish his lecture. The class snickered lightly.

Rukia sighed and looked down. She didn't need this class anyway, but Ichigo did. She wondered how he kept up his grades when he was off in la-la-land so much. Well, maybe her drawing would cheer him up. She practically knew what his reaction would be, but it'd be amusing none the less.

--

10 minutes later, the lecture finally came to a close and the bell rung. Many of the kids already had their bags packed, anticipating lunch. Ichigo was one of them, just about bolting out the door after it was over with. Rukia's head snapped up from packing her supplies. "Oi, Ichigo!! Wait up!" She finished stuffing her bag with her things and rushed out after him. Inoue blinked, looking at what happened. 'I wonder what that was all about... is Kurosaki-kun sick?' she thought idly to herself. She was also a little surprised at Rukia's reaction, but decided it better not to think about it.

"Hey Strawberry! Slow down!" Rukia ran after him. He stopped abruptly and turned to face her.

"Stop callin' me that, midget! What do you want now?!" He said a bit more harshly than intended.

Rukia was a little taken aback by his tone of voice, her excitement dropped after hearing it. First she was hurt by it, but it turned to anger quickly. "What the hell, Ichigo! What's gotten into you lately? Sheesh!" she huffed and walked passed him to the stairs.

He stood there for a second dumbly, her words processing in his head, "Rukia! Wait! I didn't mean--" SLAM. The door closed behind her. He sighed, agitated. Great day this was turning out to be. He kicked the door open and proceeded up the steps, his scowl deeper than usual. But he didn't expect to hear what he did when he got up there. He heard Rukia talking faintly, then a burst of laughter. He raised a brow and opened the door to the roof.

"Alright, what's everyone laughing at?"  
Everyone looked at him and then went into another fit of laughter. Even Ishida and Chad were snickering. "What a stunning resemblance!" He heard Tatsuki say. This couldn't be good. His eyebrows knit tightly together as he walked over to Rukia, noticing she was holding something. She suddenly jumped up and put the object of laughter in his face.

"See Ichigo! I think I got you pretty right this time!" She smiled widely, in a better mood already. Well, she was still worried about Ichigo, and would talk to him about it later, but this was too fun to pass up.

He had no choice but to look at the image. His eye started to twitch and a vein became visible on his forehead. "The hell is this!?" He snatched it from her. "I don't look like this!!" He pointed to the picture dramatically. That earned another round of laughs from the group. He shut his mouth and frowned, turning to glare at them. Rukia used this oppurtunity to steal it back from him and smirked. He turned back around, having felt the paper torn from his grasp.

"Come on Ichigo, You know it's true! Just look at the hair!" She wiggled the paper in front of him. When he tried to swipe it, she drew her hand back.

"_I_ don't have bunny ears, nor am I that badly drawn!" He shouted at her. He soon found a seering pain his foot, she had stomped on it with her heel. "OW!! What was that for?!" He raised his foot up to his hands to cradle it, balancing surprisingly well.

"For not realizing my superb drawing ability!" She plopped down on the pavement in her spot, with a 'hmph'.

He grumbled and took his seat next to her. He was just glad that little fiasco was over. He silently opened his lunch and began to eat. Soon after, he was prodded by Rukia's straw. He took it and poked it into her juice box without looking. It had become second nature to him at this point. It was beyond him how she hadn't learned to do it yet. Or maybe she did, and it just became like a tradition for them without either really noticing.

Inoue was sitting across from them, watching them silently. They did that everyday. She wished she had some sort of little thing she'd do with Kurosaki-kun everyday... but despite getting closer to everyone in these past 3 years, she still wasn't close enough to him to have something like that with him. She sighed a little and looked down for a moment, soon grabbing for more food. 'I shouldn't be gloomy about something silly as that.' She decided, and instantly became cheery again. But that little lapse in her demeanor didn't escape her best friend's eyes.

"What is it, Orihime?" Tatsuki inquired, almost whispering.

"Oh, it's nothing, Tatsuki-chan! Don't worry about me." She turned to her and smiled. It seemed to work, as Tatsuki didn't press it further. She wasn't convinced it was nothing, but thought it better to let it go for the time being. If she could bounce back so quickly, after all, it must not be too serious.

And then, something horrible happened. Keigo stood up and made an announcement.

"Okay guys, everyone's going to Prom, right?!" He met a silent crowd. "Whhaaaaatt?! What's wrong with you guys?! It's your senior year! You have to go!"

"I'll be going, but I don't know if my date will want to hang out with you." Mizuiro gave his best smile. Keigo's face deadpanned. He turned to face the others. "Come on guys!"

Rukia blinked, "What's... what's this 'Prom'? A school sporting event?" She was honestly confused.

"No no no, Kuchiki-san! It's a junior/senior dance where everyone dresses up and dances the night away!" He spun around in a circle to emphasize his point.

"Oh! That sounds like fun!" She piped up, smiling.

"No, no it's not really." Ichigo said in monotone.

Keigo turned to Ichigo with one of his classic expressions of horror. "Ichigo! That's blasphemy! What's so bad about Prom?!"

"It's just not that interesting. Just a hyped up school dance."

Tatsuki had a plan forming in her head. "Oh come on Ichigo, it won't be that bad if we all go. Among friends is a lot more fun than without."

Ichigo scowled at her. "Don't fuel the fire..."

"Besides! It's our last school event together! Pleeeaaaase Ichigo, Please?! You'll regret it if you don't! You'll say to yourself, 'Oh, how I wish I went to Prom, I could've had a great night with my friends and not be missing them so much now that I'm in college!'" Keigo said, doing a poor imitation of Ichigo's voice.

Ichigo was silent for a moment. As much as he hated to admit it, part of what he said was true. If he doesn't take any chance he can get to spend time with his friends, when will he get another? He sighed.

"Fine, I'll go. When is it again?" He crossed his arms, not looking very happy about it all.

"Ooooh, Ichigo! I'm so proud of you, coming out of that rock you live under!"

"Don't push it, Keigo! I can just as easily change my mind!" Ichigo threatened.

"Okay okay!" Keigo waved his hands in front of him defensively. "It's May 12th at 8pm and it lasts until 11pm." He smiled broadly. Ichigo only rolled his eyes and finished his lunch.

--

The walk home was mainly silent for the shinigami. it wasn't an awkward silence, that they were both thankful for. Then Rukia spoke up.

"You know, I've been thinking of going to an art college after this."

Ichigo looked over to her for a split second before looking back ahead. He huffed a little. "You sure need it. You think they'll even accept you?" A kick to the shin. He winced and knew he'd have a slight limp the rest of the way home.

"For your information, I am very skilled. It runs in the Kuchiki family! Despite not being blood related, Nii-sama and I have similar skills. Though, he is far advanced, for he has practiced immensely when he has nothing better to do! I hope I can get good like him!" A sparkle was in her eyes now. Her mind was centered on a painting he recently did, it inspired her so. It was the most exquisite thing she had ever seen. A cartoonish bunny wearing a tophat and a monocle, standing upright like he was important. He had a cane he held onto with both hands and a dignified mustache. Truly a masterpiece, it was worthy of Byakuya's nobility!

Ichigo didn't look too convinced in his drawing abilities, even seeing Rukia's face beam with life and inspiration. '...it must have been some sort of bunny.' He concluded. He couldn't help a smirk tugging at his lips at the thought of Byakuya painting bunnies.

Once they got home, the usual greeting occured. After deflecting his Dad, he simply headed upstairs like he always did. He laid his bag on his desk and sat on his bed, unbuttoning his school shirt and throwing it haphazardly to the side of his closet. He had gotten used to not using it, and though it had no Rukia in it anymore, her stuff was still in there. He was almost scared to open it. All those soapy mangas in there, he couldn't take the sight. He was about to take off his black undershirt as well, but decided against it, hearing the floor squeek outside his door.

Soon enough, Rukia emerged through the door. If it wasn't for that old floor, he'd have no warning. He was secretly thankful for it.

"Ichigo, I need to talk to you about something..." That didn't sound good. He looked over to her, not responding, just waiting for her to continue. She walked up to him, then sat on his bed with him. He raised a brow. Was it that serious that she needed to sit down?

"What's been up with you, Ichigo? You seem very distracted lately, and more snappy than usual." he frowned. That was it?

Rukia looked at him, waiting for an answer. He seemed let down by her question. "What?"

"I thought it was something important." He pulled up his legs over the bed, laying down in the process, thinking that was the end of it.

It was Rukia's turn to twitch. "Hey! I'm serious, Ichigo! What's on your mind all the time? I'm sure your grades are proving that your zoning out more often!"

Ichigo took offense to that, sitting back up abruptly. "They are not! My grades are just fine, Rukia! I still do all my homework the same as before."

"But what about those pop quizes we had a week ago? You did horrid on those! Studying is fine, but you're not listening in school anymore."

"And when did I ever?" He retorted, crossing his arms.

"I know you used to more than you do now! And you know..." She pulled out her drawing again in an attempt to lighten the mood, grinning a little. "...this'll really happen if you keep it up!"

"Will not! You make it sound as if I'm too simple minded to be able to think deeply!"

"...That's exactly what I'm insinuating." She smiled smugly.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes at her, another of his funny faces gracing his features. "Don't even, Rukia, I'm warning you! I'll rip up that picture if you don't shut it!"

"Will you really? I'd like to see you try!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Then I will!" He lunged for it. In that second, a crash was heard through the house. Isshin dropped everything and ran up to Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo!! What happened my son, did you--" He paused dead in his tracks, seeing the sight on the floor.

Rukia was on the ground, holding her drawing above her head, while Ichigo was on top of her.

"Oh-Oh my!! What a comprising position!!" Isshin shouted, clasping his hands together in excitement. "My son is on the road to becoming a man!"

Both of their faces lit up bright red, realizing what he was implying. Ichigo bolted up and kicked him out the door. "In your dreams, old man! It was an accident!"

"An accident of passion!!" Rukia heard Isshin reply, the sound of Ichigo's fist connecting with his jaw soon following. She got up slowly, brushing herself off. She tucked her drawing safely back into her bag and sat on his bed again. Passion. She chuckled to herself. He was right, but it wasn't the passion he was thinking of. More like the passion to get that drawing away from her. Something she absolutely could not let happen! It had all happened so fast when he practically tackled her, but, she could've sworn her heart skipped a bit when she realized he was on top of her. 'Oh come on Rukia, who are you kidding? You'd probably have the same reaction with any guy... right?" She realized that probably wasn't the truth, but she pushed it in the back of her mind.

"Rukia!" A slap came down on her head. "Come on, I called your name like 5 times!"

Rukia's eyes widened at the familar feeling, looking up at Ichigo. Kaien had done almost exactly the same thing to her a long time ago. It took her by surprise when she found she was staring at orange hair instead of the deep, purplish black.

Ichigo blinked at her expression, "H-hey, what's that look for? You look like your surprised to see me!"

Rukia shook her head free of any past thoughts, "Sorry. Had a moment of deja vu."

He raised his brow at her, but let it go. "Anyway, as I was going to say earlier... get off my bed! I'd like to relax, you know!"

"...Well, maybe I'd like to relax too." She casually lay down on his bed.

"Hey! Don't do that! My family is gonna get suspicious if you spend too much time in here anyway!"

"Oh, so you don't care if I lay on it, and that it's _your_ bed, you just care what your family thinks?" She smirked to herself.

"What?! No! Of course I care it's my bed!" red lightly tinted his cheeks. "Fine, if you won't move, I'll move you!" He hoisted her up and slung her over his shoulder, proceeding to walk out.

"Ichigo! Just what do you think you're doing! ...Hey, you listening to me?!" She pounded on his back.

"No, not really. But thanks for the massage." He smirked as he heard a 'hmph!' behind him. He walked into his sister's room and put her on her own bed. "Oh look, it's your bed! use it!" He crossed his arms and walked out.

Rukia sat there and pouted, watching him as he exited. 'The nerve!'

--

The next day of school came soon enough. It was bright and early. Tatsuki joined her friend at the entrance of the school. "Orihime!" She shouted and waved.

"Ohayo, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime said with a smile, waiting for her to catch up.

"Ohayo. How are you today, Orihime?"

"Just as good as ever! How about you?"

"I'm pretty good, but... say, Orihime, I got an idea that could hook you and Ichigo up!"

"Wh-what? Me and... Kurosaki-kun?" She blushed, looking down a little.

"Of course! It's obvious you like him, and it's about time you make some sort of move, right?"

"I don't know, Tatsuki-chan, maybe..."

"No, not maybe! You've got to. You don't have much of high school left... it'll be better to start it now!"

"Y-you think so?..."

"Yes! Just ask him out to Prom. Make him your date. Then it won't be odd if you ask him to dance with you or something." Tatsuki smiled, eager to be helping her friend.

Inoue looked down again slightly, seriously contemplating the idea. She had a blank face as she thought about it. It kind of worried Tatsuki.

"Okay, what's up with you? Shouldn't you be happy at the prospect?" She questioned.

"I am, but..." She paused a moment. "What if... what if he likes Kuchiki-san? Or... would rather not have a date at all?" She looked a little saddened now.

Tatsuki blinked. She knew there were rumors going around about Ichigo and Rukia, but that was always the case. Had that caused her to doubt herself? "Orihime... you know, those rumors you hear about them are all fake."

"I know that, Tatsuki-chan... it's not the rumors I see." She looked up at the clouds in the sky. "I see how close they are and how they interact with each other... how he always puts the straw in her juicebox... how they bicker and argue... how behind it, that's actually when they're feeling best... and how Kuchiki-san always manages to make him... happy." Her voice cracked a little at that last statement.

"Ori...Orihime..." Tatsuki had no idea she had doubts like this. She hid them so well. She started to wonder how many nights she had gone home and by herself, cried her eyes out. Lost in thought, she didn't notice a certain someone coming up to them.

"Inoue?!" Rukia rushed over, seeing her looking saddened and whimpering. "What happened, Inoue? Are you alright?" She looked at her with genuine concern in her eyes, placing her hands on her shoulders. She then gasped, "Did Ichigo do something stupid again?!"

Orihime chuckled at that, "No no, Kuchiki-san... I was just talking about something and it got me upset..." She forced a smile, but cried more inside. It made it all the harder to fight for Ichigo when Rukia was already a good friend of hers, second only to Tatsuki. They had become close during the Winter War. Rukia had always given her courage when she felt like giving up. That was why she had stayed an observer for these past years.

Rukia frowned and pulled her into a short hug. "Well I hope you feel better then." She smiled at her and continued, "Whatever the problem it is, be sure to look out for yourself, too, okay? I know you tend to do things selflessly."

Her words echoed through Orihime's head for a second. She then gave her a true smile. "Thank you, Kuchiki-san. I'll keep myself in mind too."

--

The school day progressed as normal. Ichigo and Rukia excused themselves to fight hollows, as usual. Everyone became suspicious, as usual. The day ended pretty usual as well, but today, Inoue Orihime would have the courage. After hearing the words of Rukia, she swore to herself she would.

Everyone packed their things, and Orihime noticed Ichigo starting to head out. Rukia was a little ahead of him and already walking out.

She quickly came up behind him. "Eh, Kurosaki-kun...?"

Ichigo turned around to face her. "What is it, Inoue?"

Her cheeks lightly pink, she braced herself. "Would... would you... would you be my date to Prom, Kurosaki-kun?"

--

A/N: Man, I'm so not used to writing full chapters anymore. Forgive me. It's been so long. I hope you guys like it though! Don't forget to tell me what you think. :3 And, go ahead and come up with possible answers for Ichigo. XD I'm not quite sure what route I'll be going yet. Oh and, sorry if it's a little short. I thought it was good to stop here. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's another chapter. :3 Thanks for the reviews and the watches, guys! I appreciate them! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

Summary: Karakura High School's Prom is coming up. Ichigo's friends pressure him into going this year since he's a senior, because apparenty he shouldn't miss it for the world. After the Winter War. Plz R&R.

--

She quickly came up behind him. "Eh, Kurosaki-kun...?"

Ichigo turned around to face her. "What is it, Inoue?"

Her cheeks lightly pink, she braced herself. "Would... would you... would you be my date to Prom, Kurosaki-kun?"

--

A Prom to Remember

Chapter 2

--

Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat. He wasn't expecting that. He could feel his face getting hotter. He turned away a bit to try and save his dignity.

"W-well, I..." He stammered. He scratched his cheek lightly, keeping his eyes diverted.

Orihime didn't know whether to be worried or joyful. He was hesitant, which worried her, but... he was also blushing and seemed embarrassed. She decided to keep her hopes up and giggled, realizing how cute he looked at that moment.

His eyes darted over to her and he gulped, locking his eyes with hers. He realized he had never been able to see her grey orbs in such clarity. They were full of hope and life, and... worry? He could see it, under the layers. Had she always looked at him like this? He wondered. That's when he willed his face to soften a little bit, pushing the embarrassment away from his mind. "I'd... That'd be fine, Inoue."

Her face lit up like the sun, if it was possible. "Oh, oh thank you thank you, Kurosaki-kun!!" She hugged him briefly and practically skipped out of the classroom with her things, passed Rukia.

He was stiff in his place and hadn't moved. He blinked a little bit, trying to get his face to cool off before he turned back around. He then let out a big sigh he didn't know he was holding in.

"Well ain't that cute." Rukia teased, right beside him. Ichigo about jumped out of his skin. When did she get there?! Damn, how was she so quiet?

All he could do was turn his head the opposite way. "Whatever." He muttered.

Rukia chuckled, smacking him on the back in congratulations. "As your father would say," she cleared her throat and tried to get her voice real deep, "My son just took another step into manhood!!" She struck a dramatic pose.

Ichigo gaped at her and twitched, "Okay, never do that again. I get enough of that at home as it is." He sighed, turning on his heel and walked out.

Rukia only laughed, jogging a little to catch up with him. Maybe she'd tease him again later.

--

"Seriously?!" Tatsuki beamed, "You asked and he said yes?" She hugged Orihime and picked her up a little. "I'm so happy for you, 'Hime!"

Inoue giggled like crazy. "Thanks, Tatsuki-chan! I'm so happy too!" After being put down, they started their walk home.

"What was his reaction? I bet it was priceless!"

"Oh, it was! He was so cute! He was blushing and fidgeting a lot." She smiled at the memory.

"Wow. I wish I could've seen it, that's certainly a rarity for him." Tatsuki put her arms up behind her head and looked up at the sky, trying to imagine it. It was silent for a bit until she thought of something. "Oh, Orihime! We should go shopping for our prom dresses in celebration!"

Inoue's smile broadened, "That's a great idea! It'll be so fun! We should get a group together, too."

"Yeah, it'd be fun if we all shopped together." She smiled back at her friend. "Who do you want to invite?"

"Oh... I guess any girl from our class who wants to come. Definitely Kuchiki-san though."

Tatsuki was a little surprised. "Yeah? Why's that?"

"Because... I feel kind of bad now."

She blinked, "How come, Orihime?"

"Well.. you know, she's never been to a prom or a school dance before... and I feel almost like I'm being selfish, keeping him all to myself. I could've just not asked and we'd all hang out together, but--"

Her best friend cut in, "Orihime, there you go again! I kinda see your point, but like she said--you gotta look out for yourself, too! It'll be alright. Besides, I don't really think there's anything between them anyway."

"Maybe you're right..." Inoue trailed off, not truly convinced. She knew it was good to care about yourself, but that doesn't mean it's good to disregard anyone's feelings.

--

Back at the Kurosaki household, it was dinner time. The five of them sat at the table and ate eagerly.

"This is simple amazing, Yuzu!" Isshin cried, eating up his dinner.

Yuzu smiled, "Thanks Dad."

Isshin nodded and then spoke again, "So, Ichigo! How was your day at school?!"

"It was fine." Ichigo said shortly. He didn't need to make a scene.

Rukia decided this was the perfect time to tease him again, "Oh, Kurosaki-kun," she began talking in her polite facade, "don't be shameful of Inoue-san asking you out to Prom, I'm sure everyone here would love to know!"

Collective gasps were heard around the table, including Ichigo. "What do you think your doing?! Shut your trap, mi--" much to his dismay, he was cut short.

"Oh, Ichigo, my son!!" the obnoxious father shouted, hugging Ichigo and picking him up, "I never thought I'd see the day when a woman would take interest in you!!"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo quickly landed a punch down on his father's head, trying to make him release his grip. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Isshin promptly dropped Ichigo, going on another speil. "I had always thought you liked Rukia-chan, but perhaps I was wrong! Orihime-san would make a good addition to our family as well!" _And would be an easy replacement of Rukia._

"Yeah, and wow Ichigo, I'm impressed! I never thought you'd get your hands on someone of Orihime's level." Karin said, smirking. _Rukia doesn't even compare._

Rukia's heart clenched, cursing her mind for reading in between the lines of what they were saying. This all completely backfired. She knew she wasn't a permanent member of their family or anything, but she never thought she'd be tossed aside like a ragdoll at the mention of another girl. In all the commotion, she got up silently and headed upstairs.

"Shut up! Listen, I don't like her that way!" He received glances that severly doubted him. He fumed. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?!" He yelled. "And I don't appreciate you talking like Rukia's not even here! She's--"

"But she's not here, nii-chan..." Yuzu said urgently.

Everyone fell silent and looked to Rukia's seat, confirming that the little shinigami was indeed absent. Ichigo's eyes filled with alarm. He glared at his father and Karin before rushing up the stairs.

After a few seconds, Isshin sat down in his seat, trying to make sense of what just happened. He played back the conversation they just had in his head, realizing his mistake. He hadn't meant it that way! Propping his elbows on the table, he looked down at the surface. All he could think about was how ashamed of himself he was. He would have to apologize to her soon.

An uncomfortable silence soon filled the room.

The silence was only broken when Karin huffed and crossed her arms, leaving the kitchen. She refused to admit she said anything wrong.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out, opening his door quickly. He froze in his spot, shocked.

Rukia had just opened the window and was about to jump out. If she wasn't welcome, she wouldn't stay. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice the pounding of feet hitting the floor outside the door, coming closer. His voice made her freeze, much like he had frozen. She looked back and his eyes instantly captured hers, causing her to stare into their depths. The air was tense and they were like that for several seconds.

"Rukia..." He breathed out, taking a step forward and breaking the gaze they shared. The softness in his voice left as soon as it came, his eyes hardening with resolve as he straightened himself. He now stood tall and confident, clenching his fists at his sides. "Just what do you think you're doing?!"

She gasped lightly, her eyes never leaving his figure. She turned away abruptly, looking back outside. "I was just going to take a walk, Ichigo." She said sternly.

"Bullshit!" She heard him say from behind. Before she knew it, she was being pulled back from the window.

Ichigo grabbed her wrist, tugging her back and unto his bed. "You were going to leave, weren't you?!" Rukia never made an attempt to acknowledge what he was saying, she stubbornly looked at the wall. The paint sure was interesting right now.

He growled at her, seeing he wasn't getting through. He took her shoulders and turned her to face him. That took her by surprise and she messed up, looking straight at him. She couldn't look away now.

"Listen, midget!" he knew it wasn't the best way to get her attention, but was sure it would work, "You have a home here, whether you like it or not! Whether _they_ like it or not! I don't care what they think, and I certainly don't care to go through you leaving like that again!"

His words struck her. Suddenly his father's and sister's words really didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was what he said--she had a home here. And that most of all, she wasn't allowed to run away again. This time, she was glad he had come in at just the right time. He had a knack for doing that, after all. She smiled gently and looked up at him.

Rukia's stare didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. He knew he had said the right thing, but that's when the magnitude of his words hit him. Did he really say that last part? That _he_ didn't want her leaving? A blush crept onto his cheeks and he looked down, closing his eyes. He released her shoulders and proceeded to grab a a tshirt and some pajama pants. "I'm taking a shower. I'll slap my dad around a bit afterwards." He said it like a promise as he headed out the door.

"Thanks, Ichigo." She said quietly. Figuring he hadn't heard her, she simply dismissed it and closed the window, making the decision final.

Ichigo stood outside the door of his room, having indeed heard her. He smirked to himself as he started walking to the bathroom. '_I think that's the first time she's thanked me for something I said._'

Isshin made his way up the stairs, hearing the talking stop. He couldn't understand most of it from down there, but he did hear mumbling. As he reached the top step, he heard the shower turn on. That was good. Even if Rukia was the one in the shower, at least he could talk to Ichigo about it. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Rukia's voice. He grinned just a little and was relieved, noticing she didn't sound gloomy. He opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

Her lips tightened together, seeing who it was. She wasn't really worried, but she couldn't help but look down.

He sat on the bed silently. "Listen, Rukia, I'm sorry for earlier. I never meant to make you feel unwanted. Don't mind Karin either, I'm sure she didn't mean it." He said honestly. His serious demeanor surprised her a little and she looked up at him. She smiled a bit.

"I... I know. I just overreacted. Besides, it's great they're going to prom together."

Isshin was silent for a moment. "...You sure? It'll probably look like they're going out." He kept his gaze ahead of him. He was sure that his son and third daughter had feelings for eachother, regardless if they were oblivious of it. But maybe he was wrong?

"Of course it's alright!" she raised her voice a little, wondering why he'd say that, and what he was trying to imply. "I mean... if Inoue likes him, and he likes her back, why should anyone stop them?" She asked sincerely.

"I wasn't saying anyone should if they indeed felt that way for each other." He set a hand on her shoulder briefly before getting up and heading out of the room. "But in order to be sure of that, everyone involved needs to realize their own feelings." And then he was gone, out of the room.

Now Rukia was confused. Was there some hidden meaning behind what he was saying? She didn't understand. Or was it that she didn't want to? She sighed and decided to let it go. Grabbing one of her manga, she layed down on Ichigo's bed and began to read, willing herself to become engrossed in it.

--

The next morning came quickly and the students piled into the classroom. Orihime looked especially happy, albet a bit embarrassed as Tatsuki was practically announcing that her best friend and Ichigo were going to prom together. Chizuiro and Keigo both gasped in dismay.

"Seriously?! Kurosaki and Orihime-san?!" Keigo shouted, flailing his arms in the air.

"How could that brute capture her heart!!" Chizuiro clutched the fabric over her own chest, "Why?! Oh, Orihime-chan, I was hoping to whisk you away from prom and--" her face met Tatsuki's foot as she was shoved down onto the ground.

"Shut it! You two should be happy for them!" Tatsuki yelled.

"But but... what about Kuchiki-san? How insensitive to just leave her like that!"

"They were never together, Keigo!" Tatsuki fumed. She didn't need this idiot fueling anymore lingering doubts in Orihime.

"I know! But no one even asked her how she felt about it!!" He retorted in his usual yelling.

"Keigo, shut up now or I'll imprint my foot in your cheek too!" He hastily shut his mouth and scurried away.

"He has a point, Tatsuki-chan..." Orihime said quietly. Tatsuki blinked and turned to her.

She sighed, "Listen... why don't we just bring it up when we go shopping for dresses? It can be just you, me, and her. That'll prove once and for all that you did nothing wrong, Orihime."

Inoue just nodded, smiling at her friend. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that flash of neon orange she had grown to love. Her smile brightened once again as she turned to see him. Her smile soon turned to a curious and questioning look, however.

"I still can't believe they said something like that..." Ichigo said, huffing as he walked to his seat.

"It's alright though, Ichigo... he apologized." Rukia replied, setting her bag on her own desk.

"Yeah but, it's Karin I'm more worried about. She needs to watch her tongue. I'm sure she knew perfectly well what she was saying." His eyebrows knitted together more than they were before.

Rukia sighed. "Even if that's true... she has a right to hold an opinion."

"That doesn't mean she has to voice it when you're right there!" He threw up his arms. He knew he was acting out of character, and probably a little too protective, but it just made him mad thinking about it.

"Um... Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san... did something happen last night?" Orihime voiced the question that just about everyone else in the class had in their minds. Ichigo and Rukia hadn't noticed, but, everyone had slowly stopped talking as their conversation progressed in favor of listening to it.

Rukia turned to Ichigo. He would decide what to say. He paused, trying to figure out what should be said and what shouldn't. "You could say that. But it was just some family drama..." Ichigo said decisively, sitting down as the bell rang. No more questions were asked and it was dropped.

--

Lunch rolled around and the group migrated to the roof. Orihime wanted to do something daring and sit by Ichigo today. Not take Rukia's spot, just sit on the other side of him. She saw him go up the steps alone and jogged a bit after him.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo stopped midstep and looked back at her. "Hey there, Inoue. What's up?"

"Oh, uh... not much." She wracked her brain for something to talk about. "So um... what do you have for lunch?" They started to ascend the stairs together.

"I have no idea. Yuzu usually packs my lunches. She doesn't have to, but she insists she does it."

"Wow, that's nice." She smiled, "Kinda cute, too!"

He looked away a bit, "Not cute at all!" he defended.

She only giggled in return. It was silent for the rest of the way up, or most of it, until they were almost there and ready to go through the door. "Hey, um... Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, Inoue?"

"Do you think we could hang out sometime...?"

He blinked. "I don't see anything wrong with that. Just call me up. We're friends, after all." He smiled very slightly at her, grabbing a piece of paper and writing down his phone number. He handed it to her.

She smiled broadly back at him, taking it and knowing any kind of smile of his was rare. "Alright!" '_Thank you so much, Kurosaki-kun!_'

He nodded at her and they went through the doors. They were lucky that no one else had bumped into them in the duration they were going up.

Luckily for Inoue, only a couple people were already there--Ishida, Rukia, and Tatsuki, already in their spots. Ichigo sat next to Rukia by habit and Orihime sat next to him. They got some confused glances as the others of the group came in, but no one said anything.

Well, almost no one.

"AUUGGGHH!!" Keigo spotted them, screaming. "Why, Ichigo?! why are you now surrounded by girls?!"

"What are you going on about now?" Ichigo said in monotone, not really paying much attention to him. He poked Rukia's straw in her juicebox like usual and went on to his own lunch.

"Hmph! Fine, ignore me then!" He looked over to Rukia, "So, Kuchiki-san, since Ichigo and Orihime-chan are going to prom together, wanna go with me?!"

Ichigo looked up from his lunch, now interested in what the idiot was saying. Then he quickly came to a conclusion. '_Heh, not like Rukia would ever say yes to him anyway..._' He looked back down to his lunch and proceeded to eat.

Rukia blinked, "Ohh, I'm sorry Keigo-kun, but aren't we all going as a group anyway?" She said politely. Ichigo smirked.

"Well yes, but I mean--"

"Wait, Keigo-kun!" Orihime quickly said. She had gotten a brilliant idea. "Since I'm going with Kurosaki-kun, how about Ishida-kun and Kuchiki-san go together? Then it'd be two redheads and two black hairs!" She clapped her hands together like her logic was infallable. Truth was, she was convinced Uryuu liked Rukia, and she figured that this would be the perfect time to set them up!

Everyone was silent, half of them gawking. Rukia and Uryuu looked at each other, just as confused as everyone else.

"Well, Inoue-san... I don't think--" Ishida started, but Rukia cut him off.

"I wouldn't mind, Ishida-kun." She looked at him, turning away from Keigo. She had an expression that said she'd explain later.

Inoue beamed and Ichigo... didn't know what to think. He had _never_ thought of Rukia and Ishida as a couple, it felt strange and downright weird for him to even think about it.

"But, Kuchiki-san!!" Keigo came into Rukia's view again, "Don't go with Ishida, he has no experience with girls! How could he know how to treat them right??" Rukia couldn't help but lose her facade and frown deeply at what he was saying. Ishida was far from a love interest for her, but he was still her friend! She was about to yell at him when the man in question beat her to it.

"Excuse me?" Ishida stood up abruptly in front of Keigo. "I'd do better than an uncultured pig like you any day!" He glared heavily to Keigo. Keigo soon realized that his eyes could be even more piercing than Kurosaki's. He cowered back and sat down in his place. Uryuu huffed and sat back down, an uneasy tension filling the space.

"Keigo, you're an idiot." Ichigo spoke up after a few minutes. "I'd trust Ishida with a girl a hell of a lot more than I'd trust one with you."

Everyone gave some form of agreement, whether it be a nod or a grunt.

"EEHHHH?! How unfair!! Just when did everyone get on _his_ side anyway?!" He went on with his minirant, but no one paid much attention to him after that.

Once lunch was over and everyone was heading downstairs, Rukia quickly went to Ishida's side and walked down with him. "Sorry about that, but I _really_ didn't want to be bugged by Keigo about it anymore."

"I understand, that's what I figured." He pushed up his glasses. "But I wonder why Inoue-san suggested us two...? It's gotta be more than the hair color."

"Eeee!" Orihime squeed in delight as she saw Rukia and Uryuu head down the steps together.

Ichigo raised a brow, "Inoue? What was that about?"

"Kuchiki-san and Ishida-kun, silly! Didn't you know that Ishida-kun likes Kuchiki-san?"

"EH?!"

"Yeah! When we were in Soul Society all that time ago to save Kuchiki-san, he made such a pretty dress for her! It was cuter than any of our own clothes! So I came to the conclusion that he _must_ like her!"

He just blinked. He didn't quite understand that logic, but decided not to ruin her little theory. "I see, Inoue... I guess that does make sense... but wouldn't he have made a move by now if that was the case?" He was mainly curious to what she'd say to it.

"But Kurosaki-kun, he's shy! I'm sure that's why!" Her happy smiled faded into a sad one as she added something onto her sentence, quietly. "And maybe because he's a little like me... worried she likes you instead, Kurosaki-kun..."

"What was that, Inoue? I didn't hear you." She had faced away and headed towards the stairs when she said the last part.

"Oh, It's nothing! Let's get back to class!" She said happily, looking at him over her shoulder. She let her instincts take over and she grabbed his hand, leading him down the stairs.

--

This time, after school, Orihime needed to catch up with Rukia. The bell rang and she immediately went over to her.

"Kuchiki-san!"

"Hi there, Inoue." Rukia smiled at her, turning to the woman.

"I was wondering... would you like to come shopping with Tatsuki-chan and I for prom dresses?" Her face lit up as she said it.

Though Rukia didn't quite know what the big deal with prom was, judging by Orihime's expression, it must be important. Besides, it could be fun. "Sure, I'd love to! When are you planning on going?"

"Ohhh... hmmm..." She hadn't quite thought it out yet. "How about Friday after school? Tatsuki got a car, so she can drive it here that day and we can go to some shops around town without having to walk everywhere!"

Rukia smiled, "Sounds good, Inoue! I look forward to it then."

"Great!" Orihime smiled brightly back at Rukia as she watched her sling her bag over her shoulder and head out the door to Ichigo, where he was waiting patiently.

"Going out to buy prom dresses, huh?" Ichigo said as he walked beside her out of school.

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?" Rukia questioned.

"No. But I am wondering why you agreed to go with Ishida."

She looked to him and raised a brow. "Because I didn't need Keigo to keep asking me. What did you think?"

"Ah, I was just hoping Inoue wasn't right."

This peeked her curiousity. "What'd she say?"

"Oh, she said that because he made you a cute dress back in Soul Society that he liked you." He seemed slightly amused by it.

"Is that all?" Rukia pondered this. "But he made clothes for everybody. And I think that Inoue's shirt was cuter anyway..." she chuckled a little, "So that's why she said I had to wear it."

Ichigo shrugged. "Probably. Either way, if it keeps Keigo off your back, that's fine."

"Ohh? What if I actually wanted to go with him...?"

Ichigo looked surprised, "Sorry but, you two just _don't_ look god together." He crossed his arms.

She smirked at him, "Whatever you say, Strawberry."

--

A/N: And guys, if you haven't figured it out yet, this story is supposed to keep you guessing on which pairing I'm supporting. :3 I'm keeping this as real as possible, and trying my best not to show any bias. So guys, whether you're IchiRuki or IchiHime, I hope you still appreciate it by the end. I love both girls, really I do, but one pairing just makes more sense to me personally.

The italics are how Rukia's mind is translating what their saying. It's not the thoughts of Isshin or Karin or anything like that.

In my school, we kind of have 'assigned seats' after we've been sitting in them long enough. It's like an unspoken rule that nobody takes another person's seat. When school comes around again this month, we'll probably mix it up at our lunch table and then sit that way the rest of the year. shrugs It's just how our school is, and what I'm used to, so that's what I meant by being "daring". XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: 3rd chapter guys! Sorry it took longer to update. Life has been a little busy as of recent.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

Summary: Karakura High School's Prom is coming up. Ichigo's friends pressure him into going this year since he's a senior, because apparenty he shouldn't miss it for the world. After the Winter War. Plz R&R.

--

"Ohh? What if I actually wanted to go with him...?"

Ichigo looked surprised, "Sorry but, you two just _don't_ look good together." He crossed his arms.

She smirked at him, "Whatever you say, Strawberry."

--

A Prom to Remember

Chapter 3

--

It was already Friday after school. Rukia, Tatsuki, and Orihime came out of the bathroom, having brought a change of clothes so they didn't have to go everywhere in their uniforms. She wasn't thinking about it, but Rukia had brought the dress Ishida gave her and was now wearing it. She must admit, she did quite like the blue and purple at the bottom...

Orihime gasped, "Kuchiki-san! It looks great on you!" She smiled happily, her eyes sparkling.

Rukia blinked. She completely forgot Inoue thought Ishida liked her. She figured she shouldn't fuel the fire, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it now. She chuckled a little, "Thanks, Inoue!"

"Alright then, let's get going" Tatsuki said quickly. She wanted to get this over with, as she didn't prefer to shop for a long period of time.

The girls nodded, heading out of the school and into the parking lot. They got into Tatsuki's car, Orihime in the front and Rukia in the middle of the back seat. Rukia was impressed. From what she knew, teenagers especially didn't get such nice cars. It looked to be a fairly new convertable, the color a deep and metallic forest green.

"This is a really nice car, Tatsuki," Rukia commented, admiring it.

"Thanks. We came into some money some time back, and because I got really high in the finals at my tournament, my parents decided to get me it."

"I see." She looked around the back seat and noticed an album sticking out from under the front seats. Picking it up, she set it in her lap and opened it, figuring it wouldn't hurt. She smiled to herself, flipping through the pages of Tatsuki's early childhood, seeing her in sparring gear and having to be no more than 4 or 5 years old. She chuckled a little. "You sure did start young."

"Eh?" She looked back at Rukia. "Oh! You found that old thing. My mom gave it to me just recently. Guess I forgot to take it out." Orihime looked back at them too, smiling as well when she saw the little Tatsuki.

Rukia turned a page and her face turned into one of silent awe and warmth. There was Tatsuki and Ichigo in the dojo standing next to each other after class. Ichigo was grinning widely and Tatsuki was smirking. Rukia's eyes were fixed on the child Ichigo.

"...His mom must've taken this picture." She said softly. "He's smiling so big."

Both Orihime and Tatsuki were a little surprised at her statement. After a second or two, Tatsuki grinned.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess it's obvious now that I think about it."

Rukia continued to flip pages, pausing a little longer when she saw Ichigo. Inoue watched her as she was thinking to herself. '_She looks like she knows a lot about Kurosaki-kun's past and his mom_.'

The pages stopped turning suddenly, and Rukia's hand wandered over a picture, her finger sliding over Ichigo's face. A sadness filled her eyes. "He suddenly started scowling... He looks so distant." Her lips tightened as she understood that this was the time his mom died, this was the time he was changed forever. _'...But I wouldn't have him any other way...'_

Tatsuki nodded, "That's a dead giveaway that that's when his mom passed away. He stopped going to karate soon after too, and we drifted apart a little."

"Ahh." Was all Rukia said, closing the book slowly. Memories of 3 years ago flooded her mind--being told his mother was murdered, being so insensitive by suggesting a hollow had killed her, the understanding they came to as they ran down the steps, the fight with Grand Fisher, and finally, Ichigo laying on her lap in the rain after the battle. She remembered how she felt back then. Despite the cold and dampness the rain had brought, all she felt was warmth in that he was alive. That's all that mattered at that moment.

She hadn't noticed Tatsuki start the car, or her own movements as she put the book back, or even Orihime's lingering gaze. Her mind had gone back in the past and was thinking about the boy with brightly colored hair the whole car ride down.

--

"Can I help you, Kurosaki?" Ishida said cooly, packing up his things from the craft club.

Ichigo leaned on the door frame. "I guess." He had a stare down with the wood in front of him.

Uryuu raised a brow and looked up. He was acting a little off... "What is it?" He walked over.

"Do you think you could actually take Rukia out to prom and all?" He muttered. Ishida was lucky he was able to make it out.

"I was planning to anyway, but yes."

Ichigo didn't expect that answer. He looked the quincy straight in the face, confusion plastered on his face.

Reading his mind, Ishida replied, "No, I don't like Kuchiki-san." He crossed his arms. "But I might as well show Keigo up. Besides, it's going to be her only prom, correct? I can at least make it enjoyable and let her have the full experience."

Ichigo was silent for a moment. He didn't know why, but something stung. He had always been her connection to the human world, had always been there by her side in combat, and had always... had her to himself. Hearing Ishida say that made him feel like something was stolen away from him. He shook his head slightly, '_Geez, what am I thinking? I don't need to be the one to_...' he cut himself off of that train of thought before continuing, '_And it's not like I'm the only guy friend she has... just the one she hangs out with most_.' that second part was added on as an after thought.

Ishida wasn't blind. He saw the substitute's face falter after he had spoken.

"Aren't you being selfish?" The quincy said after a good second or two.

Ichigo looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"You're already taking Inoue-san. Thinking no one would want to take Rukia and that you'd still have her by you the whole time is selfish."

Ichigo's eyes widened, but he quickly covered it up with a snort, "Don't make me laugh. Besides, didn't I just ask you to take her? Gets her off my back." He turned and walked out, making that the end of it.

Uryuu watched him walk out. He shook his head and went back to packing his things.

--

It wasn't long before the three girls got to the mall. They piled out of the car and walked in. Inoue knew her way around most, as neither Tatsuki or Rukia did very much shopping. Rukia looked around in slight awe. Not only had she not gone shopping often, she'd never been to a mall. The sight of so many stores in one complex all within easy walking distance of each other stunned her. She looked around at all the shops, eyeing them with kiddish curiosity.

Orihime giggled a little at the sight. She had almost forgotten Rukia was originally from Soul Society and that even now, hadn't experienced the most simplest of things. She subconsciously was grateful that Ichigo hadn't been the one to take her to the mall or anything, it almost would imply a date. But as soon as that thought arised, she pushed it aside.

Unlike Orihime, Tatsuki was just confused. Yes, she had seen both Rukia and Ichigo in those black uniforms running from the school off to fight monsters, but that was the extent of her knowledge. How Rukia was acting now made her wonder. Scenarios and random explanations sprung up in her head. Did she come from a Hick town? Was she an alien? Did she come from a whole different dimension? She quickly shook it off when she realized how crazy all of them sounded. Coming back to reality, she spoke up.

"Okay Orihime, where do you think we should start?"

Inoue tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm... There're a couple clothing shops on this floor that might have something! Let's check."

"Lead the way." Rukia said politely. Inoue did as told and led them to the shops with a smile on her face.

They browsed the racks of prom dresses, but none of them appealed to the girls in the first shop. As they were walking out, Rukia's phone beeped. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the phone with urgency.

Inoue's brow furrowed. She knew what that meant. They shared a glance as Rukia opened it. She gasped a little, "3 of them?!" she shouted, shocked.

"...3 of what?" Tatsuki chimed in.

Both Rukia and Orihime froze. They forgot that she didn't know.

"Umm... 3... voice messages!" Rukia covered up quickly. "And um... actually, I gotta go to the bathroom. Where is it, Inoue?"

"Oh! Uh, it's right over there!" She pointed to the woman's restroom.

"Thanks!" Rukia sprinted down to it and inside.

"What was that all about?" Tatsuki asked. She had a gut feeling that it was 3 of those monsters, instead of _voice messages._

"I... guess she has to go to the bathroom real bad?" Orihime smiled her best smile.

They both looked at the bathroom door as it opened, two Rukias emerging. One in her normal attire and one in the black shinigami robes.

Tatsuki's eyebrows furrowed. She was right. She watched the one in black take off as the 'normal' one bounded over to them. Something didn't feel right about this one, like it wasn't Rukia at all.

Her gut told her to follow the supposedly real Rukia and see all this for herself. But how could she get away? She wracked her brain for an excuse to get out of there.

"Hey, Orihime... I forgot my money at home, I'll be back in a bit. Keep looking, okay?" She smiled.

"Oh, okay. Be back soon!" Orihime could tell she was curious about Rukia, but didn't stop her. She'd have to find out sometime.

Tatsuki gave a short wave and bolted out, going after the shinigami. When she got outside, Rukia was nowhere to be found. A loud crash and smoke gave way to her location, however. She sprinted to it and saw Rukia's sword slash through the monster, making it dissipate. Not a second later, Rukia was off again. _'Shit, I forgot there were three'. _She sprinted off again, watching Rukia jump from light pole to pole. She gawked for a second as she ran, but she was pulled out of her thoughts soon after.

"Rukia! Watch it!" Ichigo's voice. Tatsuki stopped running and hid behind a building to watch the scene unfold.

A clawed hand came searing down towards Rukia. If it hadn't been for Ichigo's warning, it may have hit her. Rukia dodged the claws and let herself fall to stand next to Ichigo.

"This one seems a little more powerful." She heard Rukia say.

"Pfft. I guess, but it's nothing we can't handle." Zangetsu was already unwrapped and held tightly in Ichigo's hands, ready to strike.

'_Daang, that thing looks like a butcher knife_.' Tatsuki commented in her head dryly. She hoped that after this was all over, they'd say something interesting... just a clue to what this was all about.

Soon enough, with seemingly perfect teamwork, they destroyed the hollow.

"You know," Rukia sheathed her sword as did Ichigo, "These hollows are getting annoying. I had to leave the mall abruptly while Tatsuki was there. I'm sure it seems suspicious..."

"Oh, it'll be fine." He waved her off, "Having any luck at the mall?"

Her expression turned to excited when she thought about the mall. It kind of creeped Ichigo out. "Not for dresses yet, but... wow! They have so much stuff there! And so much of the same KIND of stuff!"

"...Just the joys of mass production." He rolled his eyes, then came to a realization. "Wait, you've never been to a mall before?"

She gave him a look. "No, Ichigo, you never took me to one and they don't have them in Soul Society! How could I ever have been to one?!"

"Well, hey! You're, what... 153? 4? I figured that at some point of your life, you'd live a little."

Ichigo earned a kick in the shin for saying that.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For calling me old and unsociable! You know spirits age a lot differently than humans!"

"Cool it, I'm just joking, midget." He patted her head for emphasis. She fumed and slapped his hand away.

"Just--!" She pointed off in a direction, "Just go back to what you were doing!"

Ichigo shrugged, "Yeah yeah. And you better get back to the mall." He turned and walked away. Rukia huffed, crossed her arms and stood there for a couple seconds.

Tatsuki didn't have sufficient time to absorb all of what she just heard, but right now, she needed to get out of there and back to the mall. She sneaked away through an alley and ran back at top speed, hoping to god she'd beat Rukia there. Thoughts and questions swam through her head as it played back the recent conversation. She barely noticed herself entering the mall. She finally slowed to a stop in the middle of the lobby and came to a decision.

She_ definitely _wouldn't allow Rukia to be with Ichigo now.

--

Rukia shifted her eyes around the entrance of the mall to try and find them. Luckily, she saw them exit another store. She jogged over and waved at Chappy.

"Bathroom!" Chappy exclaimed upon seeing Rukia, racing to the restroom. The shinigami followed her in, happy to get back in her gigai. She hoped Chappy put on a good enough show to satisfy Tatsuki's doubts.

"Rukia sure seems to have to go to the bathroom a lot..." Tatsuki said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, you know how it is, Tatsuki-chan! Sometimes you drink something strange and it just goes straight through you!" Orihime replied quickly.

Just then, Rukia emerged and went over them. "Sorry for all the bathroom trips, guys... lets go find those dresses now." The two other girls nodded and proceeded to a different shop.

As they shopped, they all found a couple dresses to try on. The three of them took turns going in and changing, then commenting on each other's. It was Orihime's turn to go in now, and Tatsuki decided to use this opportunity to talk to Rukia alone. She had been thinking a lot about the conversation she overheard. From it, she decided that Rukia was infact a spirit that was at least 150 years old and that she was from a totally different world. Which, judging by the name, "Soul Society", it meant it was some kind of place where spirits congregate. She could even be dead.

"Rukia." Tatsuki said calmly.

"Yes?" A knot formed in the shinigami's stomach as she looked over.

"Should you even be here?" She used a condescending tone.

Rukia's eyes widened. Could she have... no, that's absurd. She was at the mall the whole time. "What... what do you mean?"

"Well, you're from that... that 'Soul Society', right?" Tatsuki's voice remained low as she clenched her hands together, not even looking over to her.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How did she ever find out even the mere name of Soul Society?! She didn't understand. "How... how do you know about Soul Society...?"

"I heard you and Ichigo today. When you were in those black uniforms." Her words made Rukia freeze in place. The atmosphere seemed to cool as well, the cold biting at her skin and making her hairs raise. This wasn't good. Should she deny it? Should she explain everything? As these thoughts ran through her head, Tatsuki began to speak again.

"Listen, I don't care about the details right now." She finally looked over to the petrified Rukia. "I heard enough to know just one thing..." The thoughts of all of Orihime's inner turmoil and her crush on Ichigo caused her anger to spike. She grabbed Rukia's collar and tugged her towards her to get in her face and glare deep within her eyes. Rukia gasped and Tatsuki continued.

"You shouldn't be here! Let alone get that close to Ichigo!" She growled a little, raising her voice and forgetting about Orihime just a wall away. "You're just a spirit, and you're 150 somethin'! You're from a totally different world! Hell, you could be _dead_! If it weren't for you, Orihime could be happy! They could already be together!!" She saw the shock and sadness in Rukia's orbs, but continued. "You're just interfering with Ichigo's life!! What's wrong with you?! Let him live his life the way he should've! Who are you to butt in?!"

Rukia jerked away, almost in tears. She knew that. She knew _all_ of that. That was one of her greatest fears coming back here, that she'd just be interfering again. But... but he had said to her... He said it was okay.

That's when Orihime burst out of her changing room, disappointment and resolve on her face. Her dress looked like it had been secured in a hurry so she could look presentable. Both Tatsuki and Rukia looked at her, surprised. Orihime marched right up to Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki!" She left the chan suffix off this one time. "How dare you talk to Kuchiki-san like that!"

The anger on Tatsuki's face melted away as her eyes connected with her best friend's grey ones. She now knew she had gone too far.

"Kuchiki-san... is my friend! One of my best friends! I'm disappointed in you! You don't even know the whole story!" Inoue's fists clenched at her sides and she shook a little. She didn't usually yell, but she was furious at Tatsuki's assumptions. "She changed Kurosaki-kun's world! She has a right to be in his life! He doesn't regret getting involved in all this, and neither do I! She changed my world too. Because of her, I am strong! Because of her, I can help more people than I ever imagined!"

The scene stilled and Tatsuki continued looking into grey, her friend's words sinking in. "I... I'm sorry, Orihime..."

Orihime broke the gaze. "There's someone else you should apologize to..." She looked over to Rukia and smiled a little before going back in the dressing room.

Rukia's heart leapt, hearing Inoue defend her like that. It made her so happy to have a friend that wanted her around and wasn't hesitant to say it. She had just gone from an extreme low to happy, for that she was grateful of. If Inoue hadn't interrupted, she didn't know how it would've turned out.

"I'm sorry." Tatsuki said, looking down at the ground. Rukia was snapped from her thoughts at the sudden apology. She looked over to her and contemplated something for a few seconds.

"It's alright. Your... your opinions are founded." She gave an understanding smile and sat down at the bench. "But... you must know that I'll never keep Ichigo from Orihime. I fully support them two if they decide to get together."

Tatsuki sat down as well. That's right. Rukia had never shown any signs of intentionally breaking them apart, had she? Thinking back to just a few minutes ago, she could barely believe she had been that harsh on the petite woman. She didn't really know anything about the situation, after all.

Seeing her face, Rukia knew she was regretting her words. Because of that, she decided on something. "How about... I tell you the story from start to today?"

Tatsuki looked over to her, "You sure Ichigo wouldn't mind?"

"Pfft, like I care what he thinks." She succeeded in lightening the mood with her comment and thought it'd be a good time to start the story. She retold her past starting 3 years ago, how she met Ichigo and their adventures those next two months. Fighting the hollow that had killed Ichigo's mom, finding out about the quincies and that Ishida was one, and though she wasn't there, she mentioned that at some point in that duration Orihime and Chad had gained their powers as well. She told her how her brother and childhood friend had come to take her back because of her crime, how Ichigo came after her even though she had clearly said not to, and how he failed.

"I thought he had died because of me." Rukia said sadly. "He was a bloody mess in the street, staring at me hurt and confused as I left... I was sure I'd never see him again, that I had taken his whole life from him."

"What happened next? You're here now, obviously..." Tatsuki was engrossed in the story. It sounded like it came out of a comic book.

"Well, I was sentenced to be executed. I had nothing to live for, or so I thought, and became content. Unknown to me, Ichigo had began training and went to Soul Society to rescue me only two weeks or so later. I of course heard nothing about it, and there were times I thought I felt his reiatsu... but I figured I was only hallucinating. I eventually learned of his rescue attempts and even met him on one occasion. I said to him that he shouldn't have come for me, and you know what he said?"

"What?" Tatsuki's eyes were fixed on her. Orihime had also joined her side at some point during the explanation, interested to hear Rukia's POV.

Rukia imitated his voice, "'From this point on, _all_ your opinions are rejected! Got that, dumbass?!' The nerve of that guy! Then he told me I didn't get to complain, and that I should be trembling while saying, 'Oh, save me!'"

Both the girls laughed. "I don't think you'd tremble, Kuchiki-san!" Inoue said, smiling.

"Damn right I wouldn't!" They all shared a laugh again and Rukia continued on with her story, entertaining them in the mall's dressing room for another good 20 minutes. She went on about the rescue, Aizen's betrayal, the Hougyoku, and how she stayed behind in the Soul Society. Her speech flowed right into the information about the arrancar and the espada, and then about Orihime's kidnapping. How Ichigo went against Soul Society's orders and went to save her, then how it ended up all 5 of them going to help.

"Wait, 5 of you?" Tatsuki was confused.

"That's right." Rukia said, blinking.

"You, Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida... that's only 4."

"Oh! Renji came too, we were all on good terms at that point."

"Ah, I see..."

Rukia proceeded to tell them about the rest of the war and how it ended, how they were all lucky to be alive. Once she finished, they got up again and shopped some more, except this time, there were no secrets and no ill feelings, no suspicious glances or awkward moments. They were comfortable being in each other's presence, making it go a lot more smoothly the rest of the night.

They did infact get dresses and even decided no one would see them until the night of. They smiled as they said their goodbyes and parted ways for the night.

A certain noble stepped into the Kurosaki home at 10PM, still elated from the time spent with her friends.

And for the first time in a long time, Rukia felt like she truly belonged.

--

A/N: Again, sorry it took so long to get that out. School started, and I had a con to go to last weekend... yeah. Um, I know this chapter has a lot of IchiRuki. That's mainly because there'll be a lot of IchiHime later to balance it out. You just won't see it yet. :3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait! I struggled a little bit on exactly what I wanted to write, or how I wanted things to go. But, it's done. Like a week later than expected.

And just a fun tidbit... next chapter will be the last. Be on the lookout for it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

Summary: Karakura High School's Prom is coming up. Ichigo's friends pressure him into going this year since he's a senior, because apparenty he shouldn't miss it for the world. After the Winter War. Plz R&R.

--

A certain noble stepped into the Kurosaki home at 10PM, still elated from the time spent with her friends.

And for the first time in a long time, Rukia felt like she truly belonged.

--

A Prom to Remember

Chapter 4

--

Rukia entered the household and was about to pass the living room when something caught her eye. The glow and faint noise of the tv drew her in. That's when she saw a spectacular sight.

There was Ichigo on the couch, wrapped up snuggly in a blanket with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. He slurped loudly as he watched a zombie movie. '_How... precious!_' Rukia giggled to herself and tiptoed up the steps, dropping off her bags and searching around for a camera. She smirked as she found it and silently went back downstairs. Luckily for her, he was still in the same position. Another lucky break was that the tv wasn't against the wall. She snuck around him in the darkness and seated herself right beside it and a little behind it, careful to hide the light of the camera.

Ichigo didn't even notice. Despite the scowl and look of, 'I don't want to be here' on his face, he was actually engrossed in the movie. With his eyes glued to the screen, he never saw the little shinigami taking pictures of him, nor did he see her scurry away with the camera in hand, safe and sound.

Rukia bounded over to the family computer and quickly found the camera cord. She was delighted when a window popped up that guided her through all the steps. Thanks to school, she even knew a little bit about Photoshop and was able to make adjustments to the picture so it wasn't so dark anymore from the absense of flash. While she was working on it, she thought of the perfect thing to do with it. She printed out a wallet sized copy and put it in her school bag. After hiding the files in a folder deeper within the computer, she deleted the picture from the camera and shut down the computer, making her way back to Yuzu and Karin's room to get some sleep.

--

Rukia later found out Ichigo had gotten a little sick and couldn't sleep that night. And the best thing about it was, he wasn't even suspicious that Rukia saw him in that state, let alone took pictures. The rest of the weekend went by without a hitch, and they were soon back at school. Prom was this next weekend and everyone was hyped up about it.

"Guess who I've heard most about today, Ichigo!" Rukia smiled broadly as they both entered the hallway to the classroom.

Ichigo scowl reached further down his face. "Who?"

"You and Orihime! You guys seem to be the most talked about couple going to prom!"

"Surprise, surprise... I don't see the big deal! I mean... it's just prom." He looked away a little, turning a very light shade of pink. He had been reminded of when Inoue had asked him to go with her.

Rukia smirked, just seeing his ears turn was good enough for her.

Walking inside, Rukia immediately spotted Orihime and went over, making sure Ichigo was preoccupied. "Good morning, Inoue!"

"Ohayo, Kuchiki-san! How are you today?" Orihime smiled at her friend.

"Good, good..." She dug through her bag. "I got something for you, Inoue. I think you'll like it."

Inoue blinked, curious, "What is it, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia pulled out the wallet-sized photo and presented it to her with a grin. "I know you like him a lot." She had cropped it closer so it showed just his bust, his face in focus. It was quite the adorable picture.

Orihime gasped in delight, taking it in her hands and staring at it, "Oh, Kuchiki-san! He's so cute! How did you..."

"When I came home friday night, I saw him like that and took a few snapshots without him even noticing! Don't tell him though."

"I won't, promise!" She smiled wide and took out her wallet, slipping it into the clear holder. "Thank you so much, it's wonderful!" She hugged the shinigami, excited beyond belief. She had never had a photo of just him... not to mention one where he was taken off guard.

"No problem!" Rukia hugged back and smiled too, joyed to make a friend happy.

--

The day had gone by quickly and school was over. Ichigo opened the door to his house, deep in thought for what seemed like the millionth time this past week. He mechanically dodged his father and went up the stairs to his room.

"Ichigo!! Where's Rukia-chan!?"

Ichigo paused and looked back down the steps, "She's still at school, at a club."

"Oh." Isshin scratched his beard. He didn't remember Rukia belonging to any clubs before. He just shrugged it off and went back to what he was doing.

Ichigo had long since gotten into his room. He lay in his bed listening to his mp3 player, the big old style headphones covering his ears. One of today's events stuck out in his mind...

_"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue called, running up to him. They started to walk up the stairs again to lunch like they had last week._

_"Oi, Inoue." He smiled lightly as they climbed the concrete._

_After a short pause, he noticed she was looking a little sad. "What's up?" He said, sounding a bit concerned._

_She stopped and turned to him. He stopped too, awaiting her answer. "I... I wanted to ask something, but... but I don't think I can."_

_Ichigo blinked. "Uh... anything, Inoue, shoot."_

_She fidgeted for a second before speaking up. "It'll sound weird..."_

_He simply shrugged and looked back her as a silent reassurance it'd be fine._

_Gaining her confidence, she sucked in a breath before speaking, "Can I... can I hug you, Kurosaki-kun?"_

_That's when he deadpanned. He wasn't expecting that at all. But what was he supposed to say? No? He gulped a little and looked away, scratching the back of his head. "Er... sure..."_

_Orihime beamed and she went closer to him, hugging him tightly and burrowing her head into his chest. She felt him instantly stiffen at the touch, but then relax a little. Toned arms wrapped around her loosely to complete the embrace. In fact, he was red as a tomato. And he felt quite awkward--He couldn't completely relax. He was a little relieved when she let him go._

_She gave him a grateful smile, "Thanks, I'm... sorry for that." She turned and rushed up the stairs._

_Ichigo stood there a second and let out a sigh. Just what was he getting himself into?_

"What indeed..." Ichigo mumbled, closing his eyes. It wasn't like he disliked her or anything, but at this point in time, he didn't have feelings _for_ her, either. He ran a hand through his hair. '_I don't want to lead her on or anything like that... that wouldn't be fair. But it also wouldn't be fair if I shot her down._' His eyebrows seemed to furrow further.

And so, he decided that he'd give it a shot, and see if anything would develop. If not, he'd have to break it to her, but if he did gain feelings for her... that's fine too.

But as soon as the idea of Orihime and him together crossed his mind, another question was raised. And while it was easily pushed to the back of his mind for now, he had a feeling it'd get harder to do so.

What about Rukia?

"What about her?" He grumbled, turning to his side and letting the music he was listening to encompass his thoughts.

And then unconciously, his mind drifted back to the person he was trying so hard _not_ to think about.

--

Rukia gasped in delight and held the plush high in the air, gazing at its visage. It was Kon's size except Chappi the Bunny. Now she could put her own gikongan in it!

"Oh, Ishida! It's perfect!"

Uryuu pushed up his glasses, his ego boosted. While it was a simple task, he was delighted to have one of his works cause joy in someone.

"I'm glad you like it." He said simply, seeing her hug it. "Perhaps Kon won't be so lonely."

"Just what I was thinking." She smiled. "Thanks again. It was really nice of you to make this for me."

"No problem." He grinned back at her, "Oh, Kuchiki-san... have you purchased your prom dress yet?"

"Ah, yes I have... should I have waited?"

He shook his head. "No, it's alright, but I would've been able to make you one for free."

Rukia frowned a little, kind of disappointed. Then she got an idea, "Well, there are a couple things on it that could change... would editting it suffice?"

He thought a moment, "Of course, if you want me too. Just bring it tomorrow to school and I'll take it home to get it done."

She nodded, "I better get going then... Yuzu is probably almost done with dinner."

"Alright. Good day, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia waved, walking out of school and back home.

Ishida had waved back, though she had been turned away. He suddenly realized again that they weren't alone in the room. He sometimes forgot he wasn't the only one in the handy-craft club. Looking to the back of the room, his eyes met with a group of curious girls.

He sighed and then spoke up, "Ask anything you want."

The girls gasped and gathered around each other, discussing the current situation amongst themselves. After a minute, the commotion came to a halt and one of them turned to him, looking determined but nervous. He patiently waited.

"You're taking Kuchiki-san to prom?"

"Yes."

"Then... you like Kuchiki-san?"

"As a friend." He earned more than a few confused stares for that one.

"...Why are you taking her if you don't like her in that way...?"

"Well. For a few reasons." He pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose. "To show Keigo up, to make sure she's treated well for her only prom, and... to make Kurosaki jealous." He thought that last tidbit would get them riled up.

He was right.

"Kurosaki?!" One of them suddenly blurted out. "But he's going with Orihime! Aren't they like... an item now??"

Ishida made a face. "No. That's all just rumor and speculation... it could change, but as of right now, they are not."

They all huddled back together and gossipped. He could hear various phrases about who has secret feelings for whom, and the dramatic stories they were fabricating. He sighed and took his bag, leaving for good that night.

--

Ichigo was broken from his thoughts when he felt his pants vibrate. He blinked and turned off his music, reaching for his phone and pulling it out. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime's voice chimed from the other side.

"Oh, Inoue. Hey. What's up?"

"Um... I was just wondering... if you had any plans tonight."

"No, I don't. What've you got in mind?"

"W-well, I thought maybe we could catch a movie or something..."

He grinned a little, that didn't sound so bad. "Sounds great, Inoue. When should I pick you up?" Times like these he was grateful he had gotten a car last year. His Dad had randomly given it to him, saying that his son was growing up and needed a car to impress the girls. Ichigo socked him in the jaw for that, but accepted the car anyway. While he saw it pointless to drive it to school, a mere couple blocks away, it was useful for things like this.

"Oh, I'm ready now! Just swing by whenever you can."

"Alright, I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"See you then, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Bye." He hung up his phone and got up, changing into some fresh clothes. Grabbing his wallet and making sure he had enough cash, he headed downstairs.

"I'm going out for a bit. Cya later."

He was already out the door before Isshin had the chance to respond. In the midst of beginning to say something, his mouth hung agape for a few seconds before recovering. "...Ohh, he's getting good."

"Where are you out to?"

Ichigo turned, recognizing the voice instantly. Rukia. "Inoue called and wanted to hang out."

"Oh, Have fun then. Buy her lots of stuff and be nice, okay?" Rukia smiled as she saw him blush.

"Yeah yeah. Cya later." He got in his car and drove off. For some odd reason, he almost wanted to see her just a little disappointed he was hanging out with Inoue. It would show him she cared... Wait, cared? Cared how? Now he wasn't sure what exactly he meant when he thought that, but decided not to dwell on it too much.

Rukia watched him go down the street before she went inside. On her way in, she sighed at the stinging sensation building up in her chest. For the next couple seconds, she placed a hand on her chest where her heart was. Soon enough she shook her head free of any preposterous thoughts and let her arm go limp to her side again. The least she could do is _act_ happy for them.

"Love pains?"

Rukia jumped and looked around frantically, her wide eyes settling on Isshin. Confusion replaced her initial shock as she stared at him, bewildered.

"Nevermind, nevermind." He smiled toothily and turned away.

--

Driving down the streets of Karakura Town, Ichigo pulled up in Inoue's apartment parking lot, trudged through the expanse and into the building. He went up the stairs and came to her door. Mentally preparing himself and sighing a bit, he knocked on the door and waited. He heard footsteps running over and the door flung open.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun! I'm all ready. Let's go."

He grinned at her and nodded, leading her downstairs and to his car. "What movie did you want to see?"

She shrugged, "We'll just see when we get there."

He nodded to her. "Sounds good."

She smiled as he pulled out and drove in the direction of their destination.

Silence engulfed them for the next 10 minutes. Ichigo was too focused on the road to feel awkward, but that was a different story for Orihime. She chanced a look at him but quickly drew her eyes back, not wanting to be caught. She wanted to say something, anything, to start up a conversation--but she had no idea what to talk about.

"So are you... excited for prom?" Ichigo said suddenly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see she was acting a little uncomfortable. The least he could do is try to make her feel better.

Inoue looked over at him, just a little bit speechless. Something as little as him bringing it up made her face light up. "Yes! I really am. I can't wait..." She paused for a second, looking away slightly. "And thanks for saying you'd come with me, Kurosaki-kun."

"Don't mention it." They came to a red light at that moment and he looked over to her. "I'm... looking forward to it too." Their eyes connected a brief second before he looked ahead again, driving off when the color changed to green. Orihime's stomach filled with butterflies and she looked ahead too, a warm smile cast on her features. The silence became comfortable and she didn't feel awkward the rest of the way down.

--

The movie they chose was a romantic comedy. Well, Orihime chose it. But Ichigo didn't really mind, he wanted to make sure she had fun tonight. He bought them both popcorn and drinks, handing her share over. She expressed her thanks and they headed to the assigned movie room, walking in and choosing seats in the middle. Ichigo plopped his drink into the holder on his right arm rest, the side Inoue was sitting on. He didn't think anything of it.

Orihime stared at the drink, a slight frown grazing her lips. It was almost like a barrier to her. It's not like she could sneakily pull off sliding the arm rest up or anything in the first place, but she still felt restricted. She shook her head lightly after a second, realizing how silly her thinking was. She should just be enjoying her little date with Ichigo, it was rare she got him to herself after all. She shifted a little in her seat before looking to the screen.

After a few minutes, the room's lights slowly faded until they were completely out. The movie had begun. As the scenes played one after another, Ichigo actually found himself pretty into it. The story struck him in some way. The female main character had briskly saved the man from being hit by a a car. She had pulled him back as he was about to walk across the street. He offered to buy her coffee, and that's where it began. They developed a close bond quickly and they would always be mistaken for a couple even when they weren't at that point in time. They'd bicker a lot, too. He supposed that was the comedy side of it.

Ichigo leaned on his right elbow, his half-fist pressed into his cheek. Just because he was actually watching and enjoying the movie didn't mean he couldn't look bored. He successfully hid his mouth too, at which a smile was slightly tugging his lips upwards.

That's when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Inoue leaning against him with her eyes closed. He stared at her for a moment before turning back to the movie. What was happening now? His mind went blank as he let the voices of the actors fill his head.

"I... I have to go back." The woman said, looking down at the suitcase she held in front of her.

The man had a pained expression on his face. It was obvious he had feelings for her. Then he took her shoulders in his strong hands and pleaded with her, "But why? Why now?! Can't you stay...?"

She shook her head, on the brink of tears. "No... I wasn't meant to stay here even this long. My business here is over. My family is already mad at me..." She looked away from him again, not wanting to face him.

"Then I'll... I'll come with you!" He said suddenly.

Her shocked and saddened eyes met with his, and in a second hers softened considerably and a tear cascaded down her cheek. "You can't..." she said softly, then shouted, "You can't!"

"Well why not?!"

"Because... because... my brother would never allow me to be in contact with you!" She cried out.

A flurry of emotions shown on his face. Confusion, hurt, anger, sadness... he was about to speak when she cut him off.

"Don't ask questions! Don't argue!" She said hastily, "Try to follow me, and I'll... I'll never forgive you!" With those final words, she ran toward her plane's gate and disappeared in the mass of people. All he could do was stand and watch, feeling helpless.

Ichigo usually wasn't one for drama, romance, or anything of the sort. _At all_. And yet... he could empathize with this man perfectly.

Orihime looked up at him, feeling him shake lightly. Of course she had still be listening to the movie. Was that what made him tremble? His expression was distant and sad. She could only figure that... he was thinking about Rukia when she left.

But she'd never know just how close the two stories really paralleled.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She whispered.

He was snapped back to reality, "Yeah, Inoue?" He turned to face her, a carefully composed mask covering his face instantly. "Something wrong?"

"That's what I was gonna ask you..." She said, genuinely concerned. "You were... shaking."

Ichigo was a little surprised at that. Was he? "Ah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I guess I'm just a little cold is all." He hoped that would convince her.

While she didn't buy it, she didn't want to pry too much. Afterall, just because he was reminded of something concerning Rukia didn't mean they had feelings for each other like in the movie. Besides, she had to stay confident and hope that maybe he really would love her back in time.

After another hour, the movie had ended and the people piled out of the theater. Both Ichigo and Inoue had a smile on their face, though Ichigo's was a lot more subtle--as usual.

"That was a great movie!" Orihime beamed, looking up at him.

He nodded, "Yeah, I enjoyed it more than I thought I would." He tossed his trash away and they headed back out to the car.

The way back was filled with chit chat here and there. When they finally got back to her apartment and to her door, they stood in front of each other. Orihime's hands were clasped in front of her and Ichigo's were stuffed in his pockets.

"Thanks so much, Kurosaki-kun... I had fun tonight." Inoue smiled warmly at him.

"Me too." he leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek. He turned towards the exit quickly as not to let her see his blush. She heated up quite a lot herself, a tingle going through her body. She snapped out of her daze and looked over to him when he started walking away.

He gave a slight wave behind him, "Goodnight, Inoue..." And he disappeared down the hall and into the stairwell.

She could only stand there for a second, flustered. Her heart leapt with joy as she finally turned to her door and fiddled with the key, unlocking it after a few tries and practically prancing inside. This had to be one of the best nights of her life!

--

Rukia sat at Ichigo's desk with her sketchpad. Except this time, she was actually drawing. Despite the reputation she had garnered with her squiggly bunnies, she had also decided to learn portraits as well to broaden her horizons. It wasn't often she'd draw like this, but she had the urge to. She wasn't the master or anything, but she was above average.

So at first, she drew the line for the face. It wasn't anyone in particular at this point. Then she looked at it and thought, '_Oh. It kind of looks like Ichigo..._' She looked around the desk for some recent photos of him and sketched his hair and his face in. The amount of erasing she did left smudges, but she finally got it to where she was happy with it. Smiling, she looked down at her work. Then her expression turned to 'pondering' as she tilted her head and picked up the pencil again. She shaded in the hair as if it was black, added a few bottom eyelashes, put a few lines at the bridge of his nose and changed his scowl to a smirk. She broadened his chin a little too, and even added shoulders--Then she added the extra hair at the base of his neck. Now it had magically become Kaien-dono.

Her smile became gentle, and her eyes soft. And... wow, when had she become this sleepy? She wondered. Without thinking much of it, she wandered to Ichigo's bed and collapsed on it, smiling at the comfort of the soft blanket and pillow. She was pulled into unconciousness quickly and slept soundly.

It was nearly an hour later when Ichigo arrived home. He was basically interrogated at the entrance by his family, particularly his father. Surprise suprise.

After dealing with them, he made his way up the stairs and to his room. He paused when he saw a lump of Rukia on his bed. Sighing, he made his way over and put his hands on his hips, towering over her. He should wake her up.

'_Che. I guess I can let her stay there until I have to go to bed..._' Moving to his chair in order to do his homework, the sketch caught his gaze instantly. His brow furrowed more than usual and he pulled the sketchbook up closer to him to get a better look.

Since when could Rukia actually _draw_? Better yet, why did it look like him? Even more... why did it only resemble him? He was pretty sure she knew he didn't have black hair, or those weird under eyelashes like Ganju, or... longer hair? The more he looked at it the more he was confused. Was this someone else she knew?

-_I understand, Rukia. He does bear a stunning resemblance to _him.-

Byakuya's words, that night. The memories were fresh in his mind because of the movie. Now he became even more confused. His mind went off in a million different directions, going through a million different possibilities. Just who was this man?

A light groan disturbed his thoughts, and he looked over just in time to see a Kuchiki staring at him groggily.

She blinked, once. Twice. Three times. "...What are you doing with my sketchpad?" She said, a haze still apparent in her voice.

Suddenly he felt as if he was caught red handed for some crime. Recomposing himself, he spoke. "Nothing... but... just who is this guy?" He flipped it around to show her.

She snapped awake. "Ah! It's--It's--It's nobody!" She snatched it from him.

He eyed her with a slightly irrated look. "Yeah right. Come on, Rukia. Who is he? I'm not blind..."

"...What do you mean?" She said, almost in a whisper.

"I mean...!" He clenched his fists, "I mean, I can clearly see he looks like me! Now who is it?"

She gulped a little and looked down at the sketch. Should she really hide it anymore?

"Kaien-dono..." She said softly. "Shiba Kaien, Vice Captain of squad 13."

Ichigo's brow rose, "I don't remember him.."

"He's dead." She said simply.

His eyes widened. Dead. And she said it like it was nothing. He figured that... she had said it so many times it didn't matter anymore. Were they that close?

Seeing her look away, his suspicions were confirmed by the look in her eyes. Sadness, remorse. He had only seen her like this a couple times. It still amazed him. And so, he decided to do something that wasn't dictated by his tough guy facade, just by his heart. Sitting down on his bed next to her, he managed to tone down his voice and say...

"Why don't you tell me all about him?"

--

A/N: Ah, I have a picture for you guys! It's that picture of Ichigo Orihime got from Rukia. I think it came out pretty well. xxsharingankakashixx(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/A-Sickly-Strawberry-97410049 Enjoy. Also, after rereading my last chapter, I realize it was probably too dramatic and a little OOC for Tatsuki to blow up to that extent. I put in a lot of feeling when writing it, and tried my best to put myself in her shoes when she thought about the pain Orihime had gone through. But it ended up not being very realistic, so I'm sorry for that. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Lol, I got this funny review last time. A flame. But what makes me laugh is that said person is too chicken to sign into a FF account so I can reply to them. LAME. I'd say you're the loser, hun. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

Summary: Karakura High School's Prom is coming up. Ichigo's friends pressure him into going this year since he's a senior, because apparenty he shouldn't miss it for the world. After the Winter War. Plz R&R.

--

And so, he decided to do something that wasn't dictated by his tough guy facade, just by his heart. Sitting down on his bed next to her, he managed to tone down his voice and say...

"Why don't you tell me all about him?"

--

A Prom to Remember

Chapter 5

--

Rukia was surprised at Ichigo's tone of voice, not to mention the question. She gazed downwards and words began to spill from her mouth, trying to cover all that happened.

"Kaien-dono... was my teacher, the one who taught me everything I know. He was a lot like you really, just more light hearted. He smiled more and was playful." She paused, thinking of what she wanted to say next. "I never felt welcome until I met him... everyone always looked the other way or was too polite because of my Kuchiki name. But he treated me on an equal level, like I had the same dignity as everyone else." Another pause. "During our training, we built a close friendship and I actually started to look forward to getting up and going to my squad every day."

Ichigo listened intently, letting her words soak in. It sounded like she cared deeply for this man... and still does. Without thinking, he asked a question that had been on his mind. "...Were you two closer than friends?" He couldn't stop himself from saying the words. Mentally he cursed at himself.

Rukia looked shocked and a little flustered at the thought, "N-no! No no no!" She waved her arms frantically in front of her in her defense. "We were just close. He had a wife, and she was amazing too."

"Ahh. Alright alright. What happened next?" '_It was probably just a harmless crush, if anything anyway... _

_...Why am I so worked up over this?!_'

Noticing she hadn't started talking, he broke away from his thoughts and focused on her. Her head was down again and her tiny fists clenched the fabric of her skirt. Was that a whimper? His arm moved to put a hand on her shoulder, but he drew it back.

"You don't have to tell me if it's that painful..." He said, remembering how she offered him the same space so long ago.

She shook her head. "No... it's fine." She looked back up at him, meeting his gaze."One night, Miyako, his wife, was sent on a mission to investigate a strong hollow. But when they came back, she was infact possessed by the hollow and killed many shinigami that night." She started, averting her eyes yet again. "Kaien-dono went after her, and in the process, he... he was taken control of too. Ukitake-taicho told me to run, and I did, but then I stupidly came back. With my sword out in front of me, the hollow, in his body, attacked me and I... I impaled him." Her jaw clenched painfully, able to feel to tears stinging at her eyes. "The real Kaien spoke to me as he was dying. He said thank you, and that he'd leave his heart with me..." She put a hand up to her heart and clenched the fabric. She tried to fight back the tears, but they came anyway. She looked down again in order to hide the droplets of pain.

Ichigo's lips tightened into a straight line. She needed somebody... him, right now. He pushed aside his pride and wrapped and arm around her shoulders, letting her cry into him. He had only seen her cry three times... and those three times, the tears were only brimming at her eyes, maybe a stray one falling. But this... he had never seen the fierce and strong woman break down like this.

After she calmed down, he had the need to ask her just one more thing. He had to, or he'd never be at rest. "So I resemble him and apparently act a lot like him. Is that why..."

Her eyes shot open and looked up to him suddenly, appalled at the idea. "NO!" She shouted. Seeing his eyes widen at the raise in volume, her voice became gentle. "Ichigo... you are not him, and he is not you." She cupped his face in her hands, looking straight into his eyes. "You are two different people, and I have never acted like you were the same. You bear a resemblance, but that is not why I am your friend!" Dropping her hands down, she sucked in a breath and almost whispered "That is not why we are close."

He silently looked at her and processed her little outburst before smirking a little, "Good." He got up and his arm slid across and off her shoulders.

That's when she realized all traces that she was sad were wiped clean. A smile graced her lips, surprised at how much better she felt. Watching him head for the door, she thought of something.

"Oh, how was your night with Inoue?"

He stopped midstep, turning back to her. "Ah, it was alright. We saw a movie... and it reminded me of..." He stopped midsentence. '_Of us? That makes it sound like I'm implying something!_'

Rukia raised a brow at his sudden halt of speech and the look on his face. "Of...?"

"...Stuff." He said gruffly before turning around again and going downstairs to fetch some leftovers.

She sat there silently for a moment and then sighed. He was a weird one, alright.

--

"I'll get it done." Ishida promised, taking the bag from Rukia. True to her word, she had brought the prom dress for him to edit. She was excited to see what kinds of things he would add onto it, to be honest. Seeing him gently put the bag in his locker, she went ahead and walked toward the classroom.

She got to her seat and started to take out her books for the class. She was perplexed as to why Ichigo wasn't there already, but didn't let it bother her too much. Hearing the girls talking in a group behind her, she couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"You guys actually went on a date?!"

"Y-yes, well, kinda..." Orihime. So she was talking about her and Ichigo's outing last night?

"Well! What happened? How'd it go?"

"Oh, it went great! We saw a movie, he bought me my popcorn and drink... and... and..." By the tone of her voice, Rukia could tell she was blushing. Just what happened?

"Aaaand?" The girls seemed excited.

"And when... when he dropped me off, he... he kissed me on the cheek."

The girls went in a mini uproar and started talking about it all at once.

"Wow, he must really like you, Orihime!"

"Congratulations! I bet you're the only one who could get that out of him, Orihime!"

"So maybe he's a romantic after all! You're so lucky, Orihime!"

Rukia clutched the books in her hands tightly, the girls' comments swimming in her head. She hadn't immediately noticed herself trembling ever so slightly. She clenched her teeth, feeling the sting in her eyes. What was wrong with her? Ichigo kissed her cheek, so what?! She shouldn't be feeling like this...

Wrapped up in her thoughts, she made the tiny mistake of letting a small whimper escape her throat. Nobody noticed, except for Inoue. Orihime looked over her shoulder and saw Rukia shaking a little. She hadn't even seen her come in! She was so caught up in her story, that...

that...

Realization washed over her. '_Oh no... is she upset over what I said? That means..._' She gulped. Was she right all along, then? Did Rukia like him too?

The Kuchiki then stood up. She needed to get ahold of herself, this was ridiculous. Trudging out the door, she bumped right into Ichigo. She was glad that made her collect herself pretty quickly.

"Watch it, midget!"

"You watch it, you overgrown oaf!" She rubbed her nose. She had ran smack-dab into his chest. "It's all your fault anyway!"

"Bullshit! I didn't even _see_ you there, you're so tiny!"

Rukia fumed. "Maybe if your fat body didn't take up the whole doorframe, this wouldn't have happened!"

"WHAT?!" A vein popped from Ichigo's head. "Me, fat?! You're kidding, right? Have you even looked at me lately?!"

"Yeah, this morning! I saw you got a little pudgy around the midsection!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, about to make a comeback. But he was interrupted.

"Kuchiki-san, you... saw Kurosaki without his shirt this morning?" One of the girls asked.

A long silence filled the room. The two of them had very similar reactions--first, they were blue in the face, then blushed greatly at the implication.

"NO!" They both shouted together. After another brooding silence, they both spoke.

"...I'm going to my locker."

"Yeah me too."

They both practically stormed out and went to their respectful lockers, but because the lockers were set up to be in alphabetical order, they weren't as far away from each other as they had hoped.

"Pervert. Looking in my room when I'm changing." Ichigo muttered, rumaging through his locker.

Rukia smacked him over the head with her notebook. "Fool! I just needed a quick comeback, and that's how it came out!"

"Yeah well, look where it got us! I'm gonna get bombarded by questions about our living situation!"

"What, embarrassed that I'm living with your family?!"

"No! It just makes it look like... like..."

"Like what, Ichigo? Oh wait, I bet you just suddenly started caring what people think because you're with Inoue now!"

Ichigo looked at her, shocked. This wasn't just bickering anymore, the kind that made them happy... it was different. Was she serious?

"What makes you think that?" He realized he needed to clarify, "What makes you think I'm with Inoue?"

She looked at him like it was so obvious, "Gee, you're going to prom with her, you went on a date with her, and you even kissed her cheek! Oh wow, how could I ever think there was more between you!" The sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

Ichigo sighed heavily, "Rukia..." he pinched the bridge of his nose for a second. Glancing around, he bent over a little and talked so only she could hear. "Listen. I don't like her like that, okay? But I don't want to just break her heart. I'm trying to be nice! She's my friend, I can't just... disregard her. I have to give her a fair chance."

They stood there for awhile in silence after that. Rukia didn't know what to say. She did know one thing, though. She trusted him enough to believe he wasn't lying. No, not just believe... she _knew_ he wasn't. She gave him a soft smile. He smiled back a little and they were engulfed in silence again for some more seconds.

"Wait." Ichigo furrowed his brow. The scene had been replaying in his head the whole time. He looked as if he was processing something in his head.

A light bulb went off and a smirk started to spread on his face. "...Why were you so upset about it?"

Rukia gasped and looked like a deer in headlights for a moment. Shaking it off, she slapped him upside the head with her notebook again. "Fool! Don't jump to conclusions!" She ran off back to class.

Rubbing the spot where he had been hit, he watched her run in. The smirk was still plastered on his face. He started to snicker, and then laugh. Just like that, they were fine again. He decided to make his way back to class now.

Then the bell rang.

"Shit!" He darted to the door.

--

The week passed pretty slowly to most because of the hype for this weekend, but it was over soon enough. Today was Saturday, the big day.

Rukia went over Inoue's to borrow some makeup, as she had never bought any during her stay in the living world. There was no need for it until now.

"Thanks a lot, Inoue. I appreciate it." She smiled at her.

"No problem, Kuchiki-san!" She smiled right back.

Rukia was about to turn and leave, but Orihime spoke.

"Hey, Kuchiki-san... can I... can I ask you something?"

Rukia blinked and turned back to her. "Sure, anything. What is it?"

"Ah... um... Do you..." Orhime gulped and looked down, rethinking her actions. "A-actually... nevermind, Kuchiki-san. I'll see you at the prom!" She forced a smile.

Rukia's brow rose, but she didn't push it. "Okay... see you there." She smiled awkwardly and started to head back to Ichigo's house.

After she was out of sight, Inoue sighed. She was going to ask if she infact liked Ichigo. But she decided against it--they didn't need any drama tonight. Besides, she was... a little scared to know the answer.

Stepping back inside, she took her dress out of the bag and started to get ready. A real smile graced her lips as her excitement rose, realizing once again that she would get to be with Ichigo this whole night.

--

Back at the Kurosaki residance, Rukia walked in to see Ichigo in front of a mirror fumbling with his tie. She sighed a little and walked up to him.

"Having trouble?"

She saw his scowl deepen through his reflection. "No. I'm fine."

"Just turn around."

He raised a brow, doing as instructed, "And what do you plan to do about it?"

"This." She grabbed his tie and unravelled it, retying it perfectly with ease.

Ichigo only stood there and huffed.

'_That's probably the best thank you I'll get..._' Rukia thought, tightening the knot. "There. Geez, Ichigo, I would've thought by now you'd be able to do that."

"Shut up. Don't you have to get ready?"

"Yeah yeah." She trudged away from him and up the stairs. She grabbed her newly revised dress and went into the girls' room to change.

Only a half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Ichigo walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Ishida."

"Good evening, Kurosaki." Uryuu stepped in. His suit was complete white, as was his tie and shoes. His shirt was a combination of royal blue and navy in a neat pattern. It was also made of a silky material, making it shine in the light.

"Holy shit Ishida, you're going to stand out so much, you know that?"

"Of course." He looked passed him to something else and smiled lightly, "As will my date."

Ichigo quirked a brow and followed Uryuu's line of sight. What he laid eyes on made him gawk.

There was Kuchiki Rukia, standing at the base of the stairs. Her dress was navy with blue and indigo sparkles dotted all over it, making her shimmer in the light. It went down to her ankles and fit her form perfectly. There was a slit up her left thigh and white swirls curving around the base of her dress as well as on the straps, which tied together at the back of her neck. Her shoes were a glossy white, the heels making her 3 inches taller. As for her hair, it was clipped up in the back, leaving only her signature bang and a few tuffs of hair in front of her ears. Her makeup was done neatly and in a way that brought out her bright eyes.

All in all, she was absolutely gorgeous.

The Kuchiki smirked as she made her way to Ichigo, gently pressing up on his jaw to close it. "See you at the dance, Ichigo." She made her way to Ishida, who offered his arm. She took it and they walked out of the house.

Ichigo stood there for a good minute in the same exact position. He finally shook himself free of the mini trance and grumbled something incoherent as he went up the steps to his room.

"You get it all?" Karin asked from behind a corner.

"Yes!" Isshin gave a thumbs up to his daughter with his free hand. His other hand was currently occupied by a camcorder.

Yuzu giggled, "His face was priceless!"

--

"Wow Kuchiki-san, you really did make an impression on him." Ishida smirked, leading her out to the car.

She smirked back, "Heh, I guess so. His face was great."

"Well, you do look very pretty, if I do say so myself."

She smiled a little at him. "Thanks." He opened the car door for her and closed it when she got in. Walking around and to the driver's side, he sat down and started it up.

Rukia took one last look at the Kurosaki residence before they took off. Idle thoughts of Ichigo and Inoue together crept into her mind. Her face contorted just a little at the idea.

Was she really falling for the strawberry?

Uryuu turned and studied her expression. He faced ahead before saying anything. "...Don't worry so much. I have a feeling tonight will go alright, for all of us." He saw her give her a small, grateful smile from his peripheral vision. Without another word, he drove off to the restaurant they were to eat dinner at.

--

Isshin checked his son once over, making sure he looked his best. Ichigo didn't much care, so he felt the need to make up for it. The 18 year old was in the traditional black suit with a grey shirt and a dullish magenta tie.

"Can I go now, old man?" Ichigo glared at his father, crossing his arms.

"Oh fine! I suppose you look alright." Isshin approached him and then proceeded to stuff the camera in his pocket. "Take pictures, okay son?!" He slapped him on the back and watched as he stumbled forward.

Ichigo growled, but didn't say anything else. He trudged out the door, keys in hand. He got in and drove to Inoue's apartment.

Now he stood in front of her door. Taking a deep breath and gathering his bearings, he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Ichigo heard the restling of her dress as she made her way to the door. When she finally opened it up and came out to meet him, his eyes widened. Inoue looked stunning too, in her own way.

She had a knee-high dress made of a silky dark grey material; it had magenta lace running around the length of the dress. A ribbon of the same color wrapped around her waste and seperated her chest from the rest of the dress. Spaghetti straps sat atop her shoulders, securing it to her. Her hair was up in a bun with a braid running along each side of her head to the back. Her shoes were the same magenta and her jewelery consisted of a lot of white gold; she wore dangling earrings, a simple necklace, and a bracelet on her left wrist. Her makeup held a pink theme and her eyeshadow glittered.

"Wow, Inoue... you look beautiful."

Orihime smiled shyly and blushed, "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun... You look handsome yourself."

He gave her a slight smile. "Thanks." He then held out his hand, "Hungry?"

She looked to his hand and then up to him, smiling again. That's right, they were going to dinner too. "Yes, Kurosaki-kun." Taking his hand, she was led to the car. Any negative thoughts she had earlier were pushed from her mind; her heart felt so light right now.

--

'_This is sure a fancy restuarant..._'

The Kuchiki noble looked around the premises, surprised. She had expected a nice dinner with Ishida, but nothing like this. Even compared to the stuff she ate at the Kuchiki manner, it was still a step up. Especially as far as atmosphere is concerned.

Ishida pushed up his glasses, pleased with himself and her reaction. "Surprised? Don't be. I figured a Kuchiki such as yourself already is accustomed to fancy dinners, so I tried to take it to a higher level."

"Ishida... you really didn't have to do this. The food must cost a fortune."

"Don't pay any attention to the prices. My Dad is helping cover it."

She suddenly chuckled a little, "I bet he doesn't know you're taking a shinigami, then."

He only smirked, "He probably realizes it by now, because of our reiatsu. But I already have the money."

"Sneaky." Rukia watched Ishida address the man at the front about his reservation. They were led to a table and were seated. After being handed a menu, she opened it and dared look at the prices.

She gasped. "Holy--"

"--Kuchiki-san." Ishida interrupted her. "It's alright, really. Get what you want."

Rukia frowned a little, but didn't protest anymore for the fear of being too rude. Scanning the menu, she made her choice and ordered along with Uryuu when the waiter came by. They sat in silence for a minute or two before one of them spoke up.

"How do you feel about Kurosaki and Inoue-san going together?"

The question took her a bit off guard, but she didn't try to avoid it. "I... I don't know."

"Mixed feelings?"

She only nodded her head.

Uryuu looked down a little and fumbled with the silverware. "How about I tell you what I think, then?" He looked back up at her. In those blue of his, she could've sworn she had seen sadness.

After a pause, she answered him. "Go ahead."

The quincy cleared his throat before his voice came from out his mouth.

"I hate it." He said simply.

Rukia's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that. She stayed silent in order for him to continue.

"She's always entranced with that damn Kurosaki, she sees no other man besides him. It's the worst tunnel vision I've seen and she's not even _with_ him." Though he stayed visibly calm, his voice definitely held an undertone of anger. He was glaring at the side of the table now. "And he just made it worse by accepting to go with her, only as friends or not." After a moment, he relaxed a little and his eyes softened. He clasped his hands in front of him with his elbows on the table. "But... she's happy. I know she is. So I guess it's only right she enjoys herself, whether their relationship ends with this night or goes on an eternity."

Kuchiki Rukia, was shocked. Yes, she had seen he was nicer to her than anyone else, but... she hadn't expected his feelings to be so strong. '_Then again, how _could_ I have expected this? He stays in the background a lot, and doesn't present his feelings often._' Her thoughts circled a bit before she came to a conclusion, '_Hm, could he have really told her his feelings anyway? Like he said, she has a bad case of tunnel vision. He'd only end up getting hurt. And he knows that._' Suddenly she gained a new respect for Uryuu, he was taking this well for his circumstances and keeping her feelings first and foremost despite his pain.

"Now it's your turn." He kindly informed her.

She chuckled to herself, '_When did I make _that _deal?_' Never the less, she searched herself for the right answer. It was tough wording it right.

"I... it doesn't sit well with me. I don't quite know why, but it just feels like it isn't right, them being together. I mean, if they really do fall in love, okay, I'll do my best to be happy, but... as of right now, I can't see it."

"Would you rather him take you to prom?"

She blinked, and considered it. "Yeah, no offense to you or anything of course. But he probably _is_ my closest friend, and..."

"And seeing him taken stirs up your insides a little."

Rukia simply nodded, it was true. But, did that mean...?

"Well, Kuchiki-san, it looks like we're in the same boat."

"But I... I don't think I _like_ Ichigo! I probably just got a little upset because of the sudden change." She wasn't aware of the slight blush across her cheeks.

Uryuu only smirked slightly. The waiter came just in time and delivered their food. Rukia considered it a welcome distraction.

'_Denial sure is interesting. I wonder if she'll come to terms with it tonight._'

--

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long, guys! I wrote 2/3 of it pretty quickly, but the rest I did in little snippets. D: But, as you can all see, we still have one chapter left! Orihime/Ichigo's dinner and the actual prom ended up not fitting in this chapter, as I want to make all of them about the same length. Might as well seperate it anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

-1A/N: Augh, sorry I took like... over a month to update again! I don't mean to. D: But I think this chapter came out easier than the others when I made myself sit down and write. So, enjoy! This covers maybe half the dance. Next chapter should be the conclusion of the dance, maybe an Afterprom, and a sort of epilogue. :3 Ah, and, sorry this one is a bit short, but I thought the last line was a good cut-off point.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

Summary: Karakura High School's Prom is coming up. Ichigo's friends pressure him into going this year since he's a senior, because apparenty he shouldn't miss it for the world. After the Winter War. Plz R&R.

--

"But I... I don't think I _like_ Ichigo! I probably just got a little upset because of the sudden change." She wasn't aware of the slight blush across her cheeks.

Uryuu only smirked slightly. The waiter came just in time and delivered their food. Rukia considered it a welcome distraction.

'_Denial sure is interesting. I wonder if she'll come to terms with it tonight._'

--

A Prom to Remember

Chapter 6

--

Ichigo pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, turning off the car. He flashed Orihime a grin before they both got out.

'_He's tense..._' She couldn't help but notice. The grin she had gotten from him was just for show, she was sure of it. But why? Maybe he wasn't happy coming with her after all.

"Inoue? You okay?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him surprised. This time she saw a bit of genuine concern on his face.

Nodding her head a little, she said, "Yes, of course! I'm great!" Her voice was full of cheer. "Does it look like I'm not?"

"Ah, no, you were just trailing behind a little."

"Oh." Once she caught up to him, they walked inside together. It was a fairly nice restaurant, nicer that she thought it would be. She smiled and looked over to him, "Thank you for taking me here, Kurosaki-kun."

"No problem, Inoue." Once they were seated, they ordered and waited patiently for the food. Unfortunately, both of them were having a hard time striking up a conversation. Inoue fiddled with her dress for a second before thinking of a topic that would grab his attention.

"I wonder where Ishida-kun took Kuchiki-san."

Like she thought he would, Ichigo perked up at Rukia's name. A pang ran through her heart seeing this, but she shoved the feeling away.

Ichigo huffed, "Probably somewhere extremely high class, just to smite me." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Inoue giggled a little at this, "Ishida-kun _is_ a little competitive, isn't he?"

"A little? You're underestimating his quincy pride by a lot, Inoue..."

She only smiled back at him. This is how she wanted him to act; how he usually did. But how come she could never get the real Ichigo out of him when he was talking with just her? She didn't really understand.

He noticed she looked a little saddened again. "Inoue... are you sure your alright?" Was he doing something wrong? Sure he was nervous, but that's to be expected. He didn't know what to think.

She put her arms up in defense, "Yes yes, I'm fine!" But after a second, her smile faded. Ichigo's brow furrowed as he watched her. She diverted her gaze.

"Actually, I... I don't know if I'm okay."

"What's wrong?"

"I..." She debated in her head whether or not she should tell him. But, maybe she should... she was tired of hiding her feelings.

"You just don't seem like yourself tonight, Kurosaki-kun." She looked him straight in the eyes.

He was a little taken aback, but he knew instantly exactly why he hadn't been himself. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, resting his palm on the back of his neck. Should he tell her truthfully? Would it hurt her? He was never into lying, so he guessed honesty would be his best bet.

"You see, Inoue..." Ichigo started to try to explain. His pause earned him the feeling of tension rising in the room, so he pushed himself to continue. "You're just... too nice."

Inoue's expression instantly turned to confusion. She thought it was a good thing to be nice.

Seeing her questioning gaze, he gulped and went on, "I can't... be my usual, rude and yelling self because I'd feel bad acting that way around you. You wouldn't reciprocate it, you may even take me seriously..." He looked away and grinned a little, trying not to sound so serious, "Hell, I feel pretty stupid for mouthing off like that if I don't get a reaction."

Orihime was silent. His words soaked in as if she were a sponge. She finally got it. He's always had to hold back himself when around her because she didn't get the same joy out of it he did. The same joy... that Kuchiki-san got out of it.

"...I understand" She smiled a little at him. He turned back to her, and now it was his turn to be confused. He expected her to sound sad. Seeing him, she elaborated.

"Everything just suddenly made sense to me, is all." She looked down at the table, still smiling a bit. "Thank you for being honest with me, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo smiled a little back at her, and this time it wasn't fake. "I don't like lying, Inoue. But listen. Don't try and change yourself or anything like that because of what I said. You're just fine the way you are."

She looked up to him and nodded her head. At the back of her mind, she knew that practically sealed the deal of her never being with him, but she didn't let it hit her hard yet. She wouldn't ruin his or her own night with tears.

"I suppose... you'll want to dance with Kuchiki-san tonight then instead." She said in all seriousness.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He racked his brain to see if he ever mentioned Rukia in this line of conversation. Feeling his face flush, he looked away and scowled. "Who said I'd want to dance with that midget?" he mumbled.

Inoue giggled at his reaction. "I guess no one, but I figured that's what you'd want."

He knew the blush hadn't completely left his face, but he turned back to her anyway. He carefully considered her words now, but came to a conclusion quickly.

"No, Inoue. You're my date tonight. You deserve at least that much."

She smiled more than she thought she would. But she wasn't smiling at the fact he'd still dance with her--she was smiling because she was reminded why she loved this man. He cares about his friends, and keeps his promises, even when he has the chance to steer away from it.

Kuchiki-san was a lucky woman.

--

Students started to file into the large gymnasium of the school at 8:30 sharp, the time the dance started. Ishida, being quite punctual, was one of the first in line with Rukia at his side. Like Ichigo predicted, they were getting a lot of attention, just _standing_ there. Ishida's white suit and her matching dress wasn't helping things. Both of them kind of tensed up at the stares, as neither were very used to the attention. He almost regretted choosing attire that stood out so much.

...Almost. As long as he showed Kurosaki up, he was good.

After presenting their tickets, they walked in and looked around the room. Music was blaring, lights were flashing all around the dark room. Balloons and other decorations were around the walls according to the theme for that year. Round tables were set away from the dance floor with chairs encircling them for the people who didn't want to dance to the current song.

"What do you think?" Uryuu inquired, scanning over the space once again.

"It looks alright, if that's what you're asking... the song choice could be better though." Rukia said, frowning. They were playing rap right now, and while it was all the rage to a lot of the teenagers in the real world... she didn't care for it at all. Same for most of her group, which she was glad of. She personally liked classical music better.

"Agreed. Well, I suppose we should take a seat and wait for the others or a good song. Whichever comes first." She nodded, following him over to a table and sitting down. Well, even if the songs weren't good right now, she could at least find amusement in how the other students were dancing. Her mind wandered a bit and she started to wonder how Ichigo danced, or if he was any good, for that matter. She smirked lightly, imagining him dancing like one of the kids in the crowd.

"Thinking about Kurosaki?" Ishida smirked, not even looking over to her.

She blushed and her eyes snapped up to him. She could've sworn she'd been blushing more and more ever since Ishida said she might like him. "Why... why would you think that?" She asked cautiously. Suddenly, she was glad for the darkness in the room.

"Because... you've zoned out at least 3 times tonight, and each time you have the same look on your face. You look happy and comfortable. I've only seen you like that with Kurosaki, so it only makes sense you'd look the same when _thinking_ about him." His smirk only got wider as he spoke.

"What about me?" Ichigo had practically appeared behind Ishida. Uryuu tensed and turned around slowly, pushing up his glasses as he greeted his fellow classmate "Hello there, Kurosaki."

Rukia became increasingly grateful that no one could see the color on her face. She must be the shade of Renji's hair by now. Absently, she wondered if he had heard any of what Ishida said. She got up and headed over to them. Ishida was now standing and she saw him turn to Inoue.

"Inoue-san, you look amazing tonight." He said politely, smiling lightly. Rukia's eyes softened at this. It really was too bad Inoue didn't see the great man standing right in front of her.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun." Orihime said sweetly. As Rukia made her way over, she purposefully avoided Ichigo's eyes and looked at Orihime as well.

"You do look great, Inoue. That dress looks even better on you now."

"Thanks, Kuchiki-san! Same to you! ...Ohh, I see Ishida-kun added some things! That's great." The brunette smiled brightly at her friend.

Rukia nodded in agreement and smiled back, "Yeah." She turned her head and her eyes traveled up from a familiar magenta tie to even more familiar chocolate brown eyes. He was looking away from her now, but when his eyes came to meet hers, she could've sworn her heart skipped a beat. His scowl softened a bit, and she could tell his eyes warmed when he saw her.

"Yo." Ichigo said simply. That's all he could ever say in situations like this, it seemed.

Rukia smiled lightly. "Oi, fool."

Ichigo smirked at her a bit. Then the song suddenly changed to something they could actually dance to. "Well, come on guys. Might as well enjoy ourselves." Kurosaki led the four of them to the dance floor where they formed a sort of circle. They let their bodies move to the fast beat around them. They made room when Chad and Tatsuki joined them, making it a group of 6.

The Kuchiki often made a passing glance to Ichigo, she couldn't help herself. He wasn't a bad dancer at all, not to mention nice to look at... Stopping that train of thought in its tracks, she looked around amongst her other friends, finding the way they danced really fit their personality.

Rukia was unaware that she was being gazed at too, by none other than Ichigo. He tried to keep his glances as discreet as possible, but he wasn't too sure he was succeeding. She simply... looked so elegant, even though she was dancing to a song like this. He suddenly huffed at himself, looking away and putting his bottom lip out a little like a pout. What was he doing? He had to keep his promise to Inoue, he knew his staring probably hurt her. He then felt a hand lightly touch his elbow. Looking over, he saw the girl he had brought here.

"It's okay, Kurosaki-kun." She said just above a whisper during the transition to a new song.

He nodded gratefully and her arm retreated back to her side. Actually, Inoue had noticed both of them glancing at each other. And seeing this, not only did her heart sting because she wasn't the one in Kurosaki-kun's gaze--it stung because she was the one who was keeping them apart selfishly. If she hadn't asked Ichigo, he could enjoy himself more freely... and maybe by now they could be dancing _together_.

Now Rukia was confused. She had seen what had just went on. Ichigo was looking the other way... Inoue touched his elbow briefly, he turned to her. She said something and he nodded. And then she looked especially sad. The first part she felt a pang of jealousy for some odd reason, but it dissipated when she saw the sad expression on Inoue.

'_That idiot had better be taking care of her..._' she thought, scowling a little. She stopped dancing and suddenly took Orihime's arm, hauling her off away from the group.

"Ku-Kuchiki-san?!" Orihime exclaimed, surprised. The rest of the group was turned to them now, every single one of them gaping.

"Ru... Rukia! What are you doing?!" Ichigo shouted over the crowd, not caring who heard him call her by her first name. While she had abandoned her school girl act, he just _knew_ his gossiping classmates would take their informality the wrong way.

"Just go on about your business!" He heard her shout. He growled lightly and crossed his arms. "Whatever." He muttered.

--

"Kuchiki-san, what's the matter?" Orihime had been dragged over to a table and was now sitting next to Rukia.

"That's what I should be asking you... why did you look so sad all of the sudden?"

Inoue's eyes widened. She hadn't thought anyone would notice something like that. "Oh, it's nothing, Kuchiki-san! Don't you worry about me!" She waved her hands frantically in front of her.

Rukia's face hardened. She knew she was lying... but should she call her on it? She sighed and decided to not do that directly.

"I'm just... making sure that idiot isn't screwing up. If Ichigo does _anything_--"

"No!" Orihime had to interrupt. "It's not that at all... he's being great, and... doing all he can to make me happy."

"Then what is it?" Kuchiki pushed. Usually she wasn't one to pry, but... if it was something she could fix, she wanted to fix it.

"Ah... um..." Inoue visibly struggled with her answer, fidgeting in her seat. "I guess, the realization of something I've been denying for a long time... is kinda taking its toll." She said, almost whispering.

Rukia looked concerned and confused, Orihime knew she was trying to figure it out. But she stopped her.

"Kuchiki-san, please, I know you have good intent, but... I'm not comfortable telling you about it."

"I... I'm sorry, Inoue." Was it that deep of a wound? If she had known that, she wouldn't have... "Let's get back to the others. Try to cheer up though, okay?" She tried to smile for her friend--that's the least she could do now. After getting a smile and nod in return, they started to walk back to the dance floor.

--

When they got there, they found their group had retreated to a table. They walked over and sat down next to their respective dates.

"What was that all about?" Tatsuki questioned, looking from Rukia to Orihime.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it! Kuchiki-san was just worried about me, but I'm fine." Inoue explained to the group, smiling at them all.

"Alright." With Tatsuki's acceptance, the rest of them dropped it too.

Just a few minutes later, a certain brown haired person came stampeding towards them.

"HEY GUYS!!! Asano Keigo is HERE!!" He posed dramatically, like he was someone important.

Most everyone stared at him with a blank and unamused expression. Orihime giggled lightly.

"So cruel!! Only Orihime-chan acknowledged my existence!!" He cried waterfalls of tears and stumbled over to the busty girl, attempting to hug her. Both Ichigo and Tatsuki, who were at each side of her, punched him on a side of his face at the same time before he got the chance to complete his hug.

"Auugh! So mean!!!" Keigo dropped to the floor.

"Is he causing trouble again?" Mizuiro wondered, having just come over. He had his arm wrapped around the waist of a woman that was at least twenty.

"You could say that." Ichigo commented, trying not to cringe at Mizuiro's date. Yes, he believed age was only a number, but... she looked too womanly standing next to him and his boyish looks.

Ichigo's peripheral vision caught Keigo crawling over to Rukia. His eyes promptly narrowed, slamming his heel into the back of the brown haired teen.

"OW! Ichigo!!" Keigo turned his waist to face him, "Why must you deny me from both of these lovely women?!"

"Because I don't trust you." Ichigo said simply. It was the truth.

"Hmph!" Suddenly a slow song came on, the first one of the night. Couples came close together and began to sway on the dance floor.

Both Ichigo and Rukia glanced at each other for a brief second, looking away promptly when they realized they were staring into a pair of eyes instead of the back of each other's head. Ishida promptly went over to Rukia and extended his hand.

"Care to dance?"

"S-sure..." Rukia stammered out, taking his hand. He lead her to the floor and they both automatically went into position. Ishida had learned a long time ago, and Rukia was used to variations of this from being a noble in Soul Society. They kept space between each other and a formal air around them, though neither was uncomfortable.

"I'm a bit surprised." Rukia said to him, so only he could hear.

"Why is that? We're putting on a show after all, and... Maybe Kurosaki will get jealous." Uryuu smirked despite himself.

Rukia turned a light shade of pink and diverted her eyes. "That idiot won't care."

"I beg to differ." They continued to turn to the music, their steps in harmony with each other through practice.

Ichigo almost huffed. Almost. Turning to Orihime, he extended his hand and looked away. "We should get out there too."

Inoue smiled at him and took his hand, letting him lead her out into the dance floor like Ishida had done with Rukia some seconds ago. Ichigo stiffened at her proximity when she put her arms up around his neck, but he put his hands lightly on the top of her hips in return as they also started to sway. Noticing she was staring up at him, he tilted his head down to look into her eyes. He didn't know what expression he wore, but he hoped it didn't affect her negatively.

This was probably the first time Orihime got to really look into his eyes deeply. They really were beautiful eyes--in this light they even looked almost burgundy. She wished she could stare into the depths of his soul forever, but she knew that could never happen now. So she tried to savor the moment as best she could. It probably wouldn't last for long, but she was just happy he allowed her at least this eye contact and this dance. She knew he was tense, even more so now. The stiffness in his body was apparent and his expression cried anxious. She bit her bottom lip lightly. She would thank him a million times for being so generous, but she couldn't help the ache she felt knowing what he really wanted.

Ichigo gulped a little. He could see the conflicting feelings inside her and knew it hurt her that he wasn't relaxed at all with her this close. He closed his eyes briefly, thinking. He could almost see the confused look on her face. Bringing a hand up, he placed it on the back of her head and brought her down to his shoulder.

"It's alright." He mustered all the resolve he could. "I have a promise to keep, and it's okay if you want to do something like this." His voice cracked a bit, which he mentally kicked himself for. But he thought if nothing else, he could make up for his stiff stature with this.

Tears brimmed at the edge of Orihime's eyes out of happiness. She gladly rested her head on his shoulder completely now, her cheek up against the fabric of his suit. Inhaling his scent, she felt as if she was in heaven, being this close. She was glad to feel him relax a little bit as well, she knew it was hard on him. Her eyes drifted closed and she let her mind only focus on this sensation of being with him.

Ishida scowled, seeing the scene play out. His brow furrowed and he sighed lightly, continuing to eye them. '_He couldn't be serious, could he? From all of I saw, he liked Kuchiki-san... did something change?_' his brain was flooded with questions that he didn't voice. But all of them were answered in just one instance.

Ichigo looked up and to Rukia, though she wasn't facing him. His mouth became a tight, straight line. He could feel his chest tighten at the realization he probably wouldn't get the chance to be with her tonight. Ishida was right... he wanted to be the one to lead her into her one and only prom. He'd gladly take the embarrassing moments with his family or the accusing looks from students now. Shaking his head at his own selfish thoughts, he looked back down, not even acknowledging Uryuu.

While Ichigo didn't dare meet the piercing blue eyes of his fellow nakama, Ishida saw it all the same. '_I saw that pain in your face, Kurosaki. That longing._' He glanced down at Rukia, who seemed lost in thought and without much expression. Looking back up, his eyes hardened.

'_I thank you for keeping Orihime in your heart, but I promise you... I'll make sure that you get to dance with Kuchiki-san. I don't need to see the same pathetic face on you again. That same face... I have probably worn on occasion._'

--

A/N: I know Ichigo may seem OOC because of how considerate he's being, but think of it this way. He's 18 now, that means he's had 2 more years to develop. I think by this time, while his usual manner is still very much a part of him, he's matured to the point where he can sacrifice a bit of his comfort for the well-being of his friends. Well-being meaning on a more personal level rather than just in a life-or-death situation.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow... it's been almost exactly a year since I've updated. I'm SO sorry for leaving you guys hanging! I've had about half this chapter sitting in my computer for the longest time, I just was stuck in a scene and couldn't find the right way to continue. My graduation and loss of inspiration to write in general didn't help, either. But just yesterday I got the jumpstart I needed. So I hope you enjoy this very, very belated chapter! Also, I suggest playing the song "Glow" when it starts. It's a duet between Ichigo and Rukia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

Summary: Karakura High School's Prom is coming up. Ichigo's friends pressure him into going this year since he's a senior, because apparenty he shouldn't miss it for the world. After the Winter War. Plz R&R.

--

While Ichigo didn't dare meet the piercing blue eyes of his fellow nakama, Ishida saw it all the same. '_I saw that pain in your face, Kurosaki. That longing._' He glanced down at Rukia, who seemed lost in thought and without much expression. Looking back up, his eyes hardened.

'_I thank you for keeping Orihime in your heart, but I promise you... I'll make sure that you get to dance with Kuchiki-san. I don't need to see the same pathetic face on you again. That same face... I have probably worn on occasion._'

--

A Prom to Remember

Chapter 7

--

For Inoue Orihime, the song ended far too fast. The young girl slowly pulled away from her hero, knowing it would be awkward if she hung on much longer.

"Thank you again, Kurosaki-kun." A sad, but appreciative smile spread across her face.

Ichigo grinned a little, in hopes to make her feel better. "Not a problem, Inoue. Don't worry about it, really."

She nodded at him and they stood there for almost a minute, neither knowing quite what to say. Her eyes began to wander a bit, eventually landing on the small snack table set up. "Ah... I'll go get us some punch, okay?"

"Oh, alright." He watched her walk away before he had even completed his two words. Turning away from viewing her back, he heaved a sigh. Doing all this was a little exhausting, but it was worth it if he could keep a friendship. If only... he could strengthen a different friendship tonight, as well.

"Oi, Ichigo."

The substitute just about jumped out of his skin. Right in front of him was none other than Rukia, as if she had magically appeared.

"Geez! Do you _have_ to sneak up on me like that?" His accusatory tone prodded her.

She raised her eyebrow delicately, a small smirk playing on her lips. "What? I did no such thing. You were just too far off in la-la-land too notice my approach."

Ichigo promptly let out a "hmph" and crossed his arms. "Whatever. What do you want?" As and after thought, he sincerely hoped he hadn't sounded snappy.

Rukia tried her best to brush off his tone, "I was just wondering how you were doing. Are you having fun?"

The boy's eyebrows furrowed, "Me? I should be asking you that..." He paused, debating whether or not to go on. "It's your first prom after all. How are _you_ doing?"

Rukia frowned at the blatant avoidance of her question. "I'm doing alright. So far, I think it's a nice human tradition." Her eyes swept the dance floor as she spoke, as if to confirm her feelings.

Ichigo didn't seem to like that answer; he balled his fists up beside him instinctively. "What, is Ishida not treating you well enough?" His eyes narrowed, searching the room for the man he wanted to glare at.

She was caught a little off guard by that, "Eh? No, not at all! He's being great."

"Oh. Well alright then" The boy muttered, turning his head to the side with a pout.

At first, Rukia was confused at his reaction. What was he expecting her to say? But after studying him for a moment, she understood. 'He wants me to have a great time, not just an... okay time.' She looked up at him again, seeing his distant expression. 'And, he also wants to be the one to...' A light blush rose to her cheeks, not needing to complete the sentence in her head. Similar thoughts still filled her mind however, and without thinking, her hand moved towards his.

Ichigo surely wasn't expecting a tiny warmth to place itself on his fist. At the contact, his eyes just about shot open to see what happened. Rukia was still in front of him, but now she was gazing to the floor, probably a little embarrassed. His sight travelled down her extended arm to his own, if only to verify that her hand was indeed where he felt it. At the sight of it, he could feel his muscles loosen considerably.

Noticing the change, Rukia looked up at him. In that instant, their eyes met. Any remaining scenery around them disappeared; indigo and chocolate locked together. After a moment's communication, she squeezed his hand gently. In response, his own hand shifted and slid his fingers inbetween hers, entwining them together. Offhandly, he was amazed how well they fit together, despite the size difference. He gave his own squeeze, still not quite sure what was coming over him. His heart hammered in his chest and his eyes searched her own, finding the same excitement. Like magnets, they began to come closer. His free hand found its way to her waist, hers to his bicep. She began to lift up onto her tip toes, he started to crane his neck down. At this point, they had lost all sense of the world around them.

Suddenly, a blinding flash flooded their vision. Their heads snapped in the direction it came from, both sets of eyes wide.

"Heheheheh, I _knew _it!" Keigo snickered, promptly scampering away when he remembered this was Ichigo he was dealing with.

Ichigo was the one who came back to his senses first, the shocked expression on his face contorting into an angry one. "Keigo!! If you don't get your ass back here right now, I'll--"

A clearing of the throat interrupted him. He turned back to find a madly blushing Rukia looking up to him. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as well, at the realization of what they were just about to do.

"Ah... uhm... Well, I-I..." He had the very strong urge to scratch the back of his head and look away, but wouldn't let himself, not at a time like this.

Noticing his nervousness, Rukia let her own anxiety subside a little for his comfort. She smiled at him, "Maybe we should... ah... talk."

Swallowing hard, Ichigo nodded, "Y-yeah..." Looking around for a place to be alone, he spotted an empty balcony. "Come on," he motioned his head in that direction, leading her to it.

--

Inoue could feel herself shaking. Her throat was closing up, even a slight prickling at her eyes invaded her senses. She knew this would happen. Of course she knew. Anyone who didn't see their bond was blind. Anyone who saw them and didn't realize they were _so close_ to being romantically involved was _definitely_ blind. But when Rukia layed her hand on his, when he responded and made it all the more intimate, when they leaned into each other... her world spun.

Why did it hurt this much? He _told _her he didn't like her that way, his guarded expression and tense stature was proof enough of that. The way he looked at the petite girl since she had first come to this school so long ago screamed that she was different to him.

But at this moment, Inoue Orihime couldn't help it. Especially after seeing him lead her away. She was stuck in the same train of thought until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Inoue-san?"

Orihime could already feel herself calm down at the Quincy's voice. Taking a deep breath to prep herself, she turned to him, "Y-yeah. Just... feeling a little dizzy, I guess."

An understanding smile formed on Uryuu's face. "Why don't we go sit down, then? Wouldn't want you to spill that punch."

Inoue looked down to her hands, seeing the two glasses still clasped in her grip. She was surprised they hadn't spilt already, actually.

"Alright." Giving him a small smile, they both headed to a vacant table.

--

On the balcony, Ichigo was enduring the--most likely first--awkward silence between him and Rukia. She stood some feet away from him, her petite frame leaning on the railing. He couldn't help but stare at her, even though she was facing away. After a few more moments of tension, he couldn't take it. He had to break the silence.

His sigh was the first thing that alerted her to the great possibility that he would start talking. Glancing down at her knuckles, she only now noticed how white they were from gripping the cold metal. But what was she _supposed_ to do? This could be a turning point in her life. The moment where the two of them would finally define their relationship.

"Rukia... you were the one who said we should talk. I don't hear any talking." What would usually have a harsh edge, did not. Ichigo even surprised himself with his tone of voice.

Now it was Rukia's turn to sigh. "I... I know. I guess I'm just at a loss for words."

Ichigo looked at her for another moment before his legs moved on their own, carrying him to stand next to her. Staring into the night sky, he gathered his resolve. "Rukia, listen. I don't know about you, but... that... that almost-kiss? It was..." the familiar thumping of his heart invaded his ears.

But he couldn't stop now, he had to continue. "It was... It was the most natural thing in the world to me, at that moment."

He wanted so bad to look at her, to gauge her reaction, but he couldn't bring himself to...

...Especially when the silence reached on for what seemed like hours to him.

Feeling his heart fall at her lack of a response, he turned to walk back inside. But a small hand grasped his sleeve and held him back. He turned to see what she wanted, his heart still burning.  
"Ru--" Before he could even utter her name, she took his collar and yanked him down, slamming her lips into his. Rational thought escaped him, feeling her move against him. On instinct, he gathered her in his arms and held her closer, pouring everything he felt into the hungry, forceful kiss.

Rukia wasn't sure what had come over her, but she was too lost in his passion to care. She reciprocated just as well, her lips moving against his as she encircled his neck with her arms. She couldn't get over the feeling that welled up inside her; it was as if she was finally free, like a dam had broken and let a flood of emotions come over her. Had they really been so dense, so scared to take the next step in their relationship for this long?

Eventually, they had to break for breath. For once, Rukia was eye level with Ichigo, as he had lifted her up in the course of their kisses for better access. They stood there some moments, hearts racing and chests heaving for oxygen.

Ichigo stared at the woman in front of him; she seemed to glow with a radiance he hadn't seen before. Her lips were pink and swollen, her hair a little messy, her face lightly flushed... and finally, her eyes shone more brilliantly than he had ever seen them. Letting out a contented sigh, he leaned his forehead onto hers in affectionate contact. They didn't need words right now, basking in each other's presence was enough.

"What are you kids doing?!" One of the chaperones hollered, startling the two occupants of the balcony.

"Uh--uhm--we--nothing!" Ichigo stuttered out, barely managed to let Rukia down without outright dropping her.

Blushing furiously now, Rukia landed on her feet with ease and put a good foot or two of distance between her and Ichigo. She was silent and smoothed out her dress as the teacher looked them over.

"Yeah well, don't do it again. Get back in there! A Prom's for dancing, not face sucking!" He ushered them back inside, the two if them hauling their asses in without complaint.

After he was gone, they breathed a sigh of relief. They stood on the outskirts of the dance floor, unsure how to proceed. With the earlier moment interrupted, it seemed they were back to being hesitant, especially with all the students present in the room.

The change of the song brought Ichigo out of his reverie; it was softer, another slow song. '_You know what... I've never cared what anyone thought, I shouldn't start now_.' With that thought in mind, he lightly placed his hand over her elbow, lightly leading her in.

"Ichigo...?" Rukia questioned, having been lost in her own thoughts just seconds earlier.

"What, do I have to spell it out to you?" Ichigo said, stopping mid step and turning to her, a deep blush on his face, "I want to dance with you. Or is there a problem with that?"

Rukia's eyes widened a bit, not expecting such a blunt response. But she was glad; it was definitely something Ichigo would say. "What if there _is_ a problem?" She asked with a playful tone, crossing her arms. She watched in amusement as Ichigo's jaw seemed to unhinge in front of her.

"Why, you... okay no, I don't _care_ what you say," He grabbed her hand and pulled her the rest of the way, "Your opinions have been rejected!"

Rukia had to laugh at that. It was so long ago when he had last said that to her, but it was still a very vivid memory in her mind. And it seemed that... even with their romantic revelations, they wouldn't lose the bickering she knew they both secretly enjoyed. So she let him lead her to a place for them to dance. Once he had found somewhere he deemed appropriate, he held her arms out to her and looked away a bit. She could only shake her head at him as she wound her arms loosely around his neck and looked up at him.

Ichigo gulped a bit, but returned her gaze to her and set his hands lightly on her hips. Contrary to his last dance, he could feel himself naturally relaxing at her proximity.

陽が燃えたら空に溶けて

If the sun is burning, it will melt the sky

朝が来る眠りから

the morning will come, from its sleep

声をあげて芽吹いてゆく

raising its voice; it's sprouting

世界

the world

The song was soothing; a duet performed by two lovers. They swayed together to the music, Ichigo in the lead.

受け入れられたなら . もう過去だと気付けた

When I have accepted it, I realized that it has become a past

抱いてた悲しみの行き先は

The destination of this embracing sadness are

風 . 空 . 星 . 雨

wind . sky . star . rain

例えば　駆け抜けて　進んでも

Even if I have run past it

風今その頬に

the wind is now on that cheek

As they danced together as one, all they could see now was each other. Dark amber and amethyst connected amidst the slowed flashing lights.

消えぬように

About to disappear

書き殴った記憶をただ

the scribbled memories are just

眺めては速すぎた

To gaze at it is just too fast

曖昧さに振り返ってる

in the vagueness it's returning back

世界

the world

It had been a long time waiting, for both of them. Their hearts were calling out to each other, all this time. Only now did they realize it.

心に仕舞えたら

If I put it away inside my heart

その全てが今だろう

the whole thing will be now

いつでも　寂しさの近くには

Those that are always close to sadness are

風 . 空 . 星 . 雨

wind . sky . star . rain

繋がる　ふいにただ　見上げてるその空

It's connecting, suddenly I'm just looking up to that sky

その胸に

inside that chest

Rukia broke their silent converation, laying her head onto his chest contently as the song continued to flow about them. Their embrace was comfortable, a bliss she didn't want to lose so soon.

出逢えて良かったと　その想い　ただ　ただ

"I'm glad that I met you," this feeling just, just

夕日の真似のように　熱を帯び

carries a heat that's like the sunset

夜まだ星のように

The night is still unlike the star

雨上がりただ

After the rain it just

ただ

just

輝く

glows

Even as the song played its last few chords, they stayed together. They stood in each other's arms, her head on his chest and his chin atop her head.

This night... had turned out being one of their best.

--

"Kurosaki, Ichigo."

Ichigo took wide strides across the stage, taking his diploma and shaking the hand of the principal. As he walked back to his seat, he couldn't help but smile at the raven haired girl standing there, waiting for him. She had gotten hers just before he had; her bright eyes filled with pride for the both of them. He stood next to her, taking her hand in his and giving a healthy squeeze. Unexpectedly, she squeezed back with the strength to crumple a normal man's hand. Ichigo twitched, barely managing to keep a straight face. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the smug smirk decorating her features. Where had that pride went?!

The past couple months had flown by, their graduation already on the cusp of its finale. Looking back, he couldn't imagine how things would've ended up had Keigo not pushed him to go to Prom. Would he be holding her hand right now? He didn't know. It was strange, coming from him, to be glad to have went to such an _overrated_ high school occasion, but... he had to admit, it was the best school function he had ever gone to. After the dance, they had gone to a late night diner, their friends praising and congratulating the "new couple". He remembered looking to Inoue, seeing if she was okay. He expected to see her on the verge of tears, but... she was smiling at them. It wasn't like her usual bright and joyous smile, no, it was of understanding and acceptance. His long time "rival" was seated next to her, smirking at him like he had known all along. Maybe he had to give the quincy a little more credit. And, looking at the two, he couldn't help but think that they made a good couple, sitting a little closer than usual. Maybe everyone would have a happy ending after all...

His musings were interrupted when cheers and clapping were heard around him. Feeling a nudge from the shorty next to him, he looked at her and saw her move her tassle from one side to the other. With an 'Oh!' he followed suit, the action signifying they had officially graduated.

It was an end that brought a new beginning; a new beginning he couldn't wait to be a part of.

--

~*END*~

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
